


33 Tabloids and a Ski Mask

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alois is a good friend, Anal Sex, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Cam boy, Caring Sebastian, Dom Sebastian, Gags, Identity Reveal, Lizzie is also a good friend, M/M, Magazine theft, Masks, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Professor Michaelis, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Sebastian may have been in too deep when he clicked on his students live porn show. He might have been in too deep when he let his feelings come into play. He might have been in too deep when Ciel screamed into the gag in the hotel room they agreed to meet at. And to think, it all started with a few donations and a pile of stolen magazines.COMPLETED
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Ciel needed the money necessarily. He knew his parents were planning on supporting him until college and after that, they’d probably give him a job too. That is, of course, if they continued under the belief that Ciel was straight. Lizzie was a great fake girlfriend. She was more than happy to hold his hand and kiss his cheek at holidays in front of the Phantomhives. Ciel was thankful for her because of this. Alois’ job was keeping him sane through the incredible amount of pressure placed on him by family and school (not to mention the burden of keeping his homosexuality a secret.) 

With the both of them, he figured he had another ten years, give or take five, of keeping his secret. But the job was helping him save up just in case, and either way, the extra cash couldn’t hurt. He didn’t picture himself as a camboy growing up; it wasn’t something he was waiting to move out to start doing. But Alois’ friend, also a camboy, admitted the money was good, and the validation was an added perk. So, Ciel, one night when he was alone in his flat, made the account on PornHub. Since then, he’d moved half his stream to a different site, one with better tips and more consistent customers, not to mention a lower fee. He kept the first half of the show on PornHub to attract more to the other site. Overall, it wasn’t a bad job. 

Sebastian didn’t necessarily hate his job. Did he somewhat enjoy meeting the brightest minds of England? Of course he did. He had always been passionate about giving others the information and confidence they needed, and teaching seemed like a good way to do that while getting paid. He didn’t need the money. When Sebastian’s father died he was left with a hefty amount of money, a little over six million, that he invested half of into properties and stocks. Now he made enough passive income to live for free forever, and had flat out bought a place for himself so his only expenses left were utilities. Teaching was just a way to pass the time. He liked his job, however, he didn’t enjoy the early mornings, the grading work, or the students that just didn’t care. He didn’t mind being in a flat, though it did feel lonely at times, which was why he got his two cats in the first place. When his ex-boyfriend had left him, or rather, cheated on him and then left him, he’d gone to the pet store in tears that same day. 

Ciel was one of Sebastian’s favorite students. Aside from the good looks and manners, so perfectly preserved he was practically walking history, Ciel was a smart kid. Though ‘formal writing’ might not have been his favorite class, he still gave it a good shot. He was hardworking, attentive, and what caught Sebastian’s eye the most; gay. Ciel was most certainly gay, and the small, definitely a twink, boy had caught the teachers eye the moment he walked in. Sebastian knew it was unhealthy, and he was honestly perfectly fine with leaving his pent up frustration right where it belonged in the back of his mind. He’d managed a month that way. But he couldn’t last much longer. 

That’s when Sebastian first went to PornHub for something more. He’d watched porn all his life, or, at least, since he turned twelve and began waking with a hardened cock that wouldn’t go down without a minute or so of tugging. It was mindless scrolling that led him to the live cam page, when none of his usual material could bring him to the edge, and he began browsing through the men on there. Most were beefy and big, something Sebastian was undoubtedly not attracted to. It was halfway through the second page, where he considered almost giving up and closing his eyes to envision Ciel again, that the slim, pale body and small cock caught his eye. Without thinking twice about it, he clicked. 

No face was shown on the camera when he entered. It was simply a boy sitting on his knees, cock in hand, and perfect little whimpers falling from his mouth as he stroked up and down his cock. Sebastian felt a twitch in his own member and grasped it firmly, lazily pumping in time with the boy’s. It was interesting, he thought, that this boy was really out there, doing this to himself, right now. He moaned. 

Ciel, after a long day at school, wasn’t even sure he wanted to go online that night. But it had been three days since he’d done a show and he didn’t want to lose customers, especially ones that tipped well. So he turned on his laptop and placed it on the floor, logging on with two clicks and pressing the start button. 

“Hey everyone, welcome in,” 

Sebastian was unlucky enough to join past the intro and requests. The teacher was enthralled with the boy. Finally he was close to the edge he’d been craving, watching the pale hands stroke up and down that perfect little cock, when the screen went black. Sebastian threw his hands off his cock, angrier now that he was practically teetering on the cliff. Words flashed across the screen, and he leaned in towards his laptop to read them. 

“ Come to the other half of my stream to watch me finish ;-) ”

Below that was a link, and the teacher clicked it right then and there, not really caring if it was a virus or not. He wanted to watch that boy finish more than he wanted anything in that moment. A new tab opened, and immediately there was a pop up, asking for an email and password, required for entry. Sebastian growled softly, typing in his information and lastly, to his own shame, his PayPal. He didn’t necessarily care, the site itself was free and the only reason it was requested was for donations to the stars. 

A few clicks later he was there, watching a countdown on the boy’s page, on an account dubbed ‘blueboy2001.’ The clock read three, then two, then one. And then, as if the world just felt like pissing on him that day, his absolute worst nightmare came true. The blue eyed, blue haired boy was there, in front of him on the screen, fully nude and slightly flushed. Sebastian froze. This was, in fact, the worst thing that could have happened to him that day. 

Ciel stared back at the camera, a coy smile on his lips as he welcomed everyone to his stream. Sebastian’s cock twitched, even in his shocked and horrified state. What the hell was he going to do now? There was no way he could just get off his laptop and walk away, not after this, seeing him there, his little pink cock sat straight up against his belly and his eyes so large and playful. He’d technically already watched the boy jack off anyways. Maybe it would be a one time thing, and after this, he’d be done for good. He’d never search for him, he’d delete the account and move on. Ciel was not only ten years younger than him, but also his student, two things that should have convinced Sebastian to turn off the computer and throw it out the window into the street. Instead, he watched as the boy introduced himself to the strangers and welcomed new comers. 

“As always, the first five minutes of this stream is designated to requests, so if you’d like to donate and make a request, now’s the best time,” Ciel explained, repositioning himself to face the camera dead on. Sebastian’s cock throbbed again, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down the pixels to the boy’s own, proud little hard on. Sebastian was distracted by a request that popped up, and he read the words on the middle of the screen next to a five pound icon. 

< Blue socks? >

Ciel smiled at the request and shuffled off screen for a moment, standing to expose his pale calves as he walked to the other side of the bed, where they could no longer see him due to the angle. When the boy returned, his calves were covered in navy blue socks, and when he kneeled again, the socks went a few inches over his knees. 

“Good to have you back, sock man,” Ciel joked, adjusting them with little fingers as he waited for another request. A few more seconds passed until another came in, this time for ten pounds. 

< Call out to daddy when you cum baby boy >

A flare of jealousy sparked in Sebastian but he pushed it down when Ciel read it and smiled. 

“I haven’t seen you on here before, so welcome! I can do that,” He agreed. Sebastian knew then that Ciel didn’t know him, and he had no reason to be jealous. Not that he did in the first place either, that is, as he had no claim on the boy in real life. Another cute noise came from the laptop and Sebastian read the twenty pound pop up. 

< lick it off your hand after >

Sebastian’s cock twitched and Ciel nodded with a small blush. Ciel was really there in front of him, about to stroke his cock for the 200 people in the stream, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to watch it. 

“I’m gonna start the actual stream now, if you want to make a request you still can, but theres no guarantee I’ll be watching the screen so if I miss it, send me a message afterwards,” Ciel apologized in advance before gripping his cock. He stroked it softly, teasingly, and Sebastian followed his ministrations on his own member. The boy moaned out softly, something real and low, as his thumb ran over the slit to collect pre-cum. Sebastian groaned as well and did the same, watching the boy he’d been fantasizing about for a month now, face and all, play with himself in front of him. 

Donations popped up as he went along, some bigger than others, and Sebastian found himself releasing into his own hand within the first two minutes. He didn’t want to jack off again, as he needed to recover, but he also couldn’t bring himself to exit off the stream. So instead, he watched the donations and the face of the boy, and, as if to prove dominance over the other donators, and because he had money to blow and he didn’t mind it going to the cute boy, he one upped them every time. 

Every dollar donation he met with two, every ten he met with twelve, every twenty he met with twenty two; he was always a dollar or two above the person before. Ciel noticed it, and smiled at the camera as he continued to play with himself. It made Sebastian weak in the knees. The boy, as promised, called out daddy, loud and clear, when he came, and watched the camera with big, sweet eyes as he licked the evidence off his fingers. After a few minutes of harsh breathing and a variety of donations that Sebastian, of course, fought with, Ciel spoke again. 

“Thank you guys all for joining, and thank you to all the people that donated, especially SM91, I saw that, by the way. To all of you who donate to my account when I’m not live, I’m gonna start shouting you out in the beginning of the streams when requests are placed, so look out for that next time. I hope you all have a good night and again, thanks for joining!” Ciel finished. The screen went blank, and the boy from Sebastian’s dreams was gone just like that. Tomorrow, he would see him again, sitting in a plastic chair in the second row, and he’d have to pretend this didn’t happen, that he didn’t just watch his student cum and lick it off his own hands, and that he didn’t want to subscribe to watch more. His heart was thumping in his chest, and his mouse wavered over the little yellow button before he clicked it, subscribing to the channel and shutting his laptop immediately after. 

“Fuck,” He whispered to himself in the dark, before turning over and laying down. Meanwhile, Ciel went through his donations, checking to see who donated and how much he made overall. The top donator was SM91, the man who was trying to out-donate everyone that made contributions, with a whopping five hundred forty pounds. He’d never seen this person on the stream before, but he sent him a message, thanking him for his shenanigans and inviting him to his planned stream in two days time. He was exhausted, and definitely ready for bed. His classes tomorrow were set to be a bear, especially with the test he had coming up in maths. He did, however, have class with Mr. Michaelis tomorrow too, which was something he always looked forward too. Not only was he an interesting guy, but he was absolutely, gob-smackingly attractive. It was, in Ciel’s mind, the equivalent of having a greek god teaching. Ciel always left the class hard as a rock and blushing like a teenage girl. 

Sebastian picked up his phone that illuminated the corner of his room, accidentally nudging his cat in the process as he squinted to read the screen. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the email, that he’d received a message from ‘blueboy’, Ciel himself, on the site he had just signed up for. He opened the email as fast as humanly possible, reading out to himself the message sitting a scroll and a half down. 

‘ Thanks for coming to my live! I really appreciate the donation game you were playing with everyone else. I’m live again on Tuesday, and I’d love to see you there again, with or without the money. Remember you can always make a request too! ’

Sebastian smiled at the sweet message. He also smiled at the use of commas in the message, knowing he was the one that helped correct the boy in their placement. So, with a soft turn of his lips that now felt permanent, he responded. 

‘ My only request is to see you again. ’ He put, assuming it was alright. He set his phone down then, turning the other way with his cat now pressed against his side as he closed his eyes. 

Ciel heard the buzz of his phone and caught eyes with the message from the app. He smiled as he read it over, debating responding, before deciding it was probably best left for the next day. He turned off his light, turning away from his phone as he curled in on himself and closed his eyes. 

The next day, Sebastian woke up with a dreadful feeling sinking into his bones. He knew what he had done the night before was wrong on many, many levels. The closer the time moved towards Ciel’s class, the less he looked forward to it. How was he supposed to face him after that? Even if Ciel was clueless, Sebastian’s cock surely wasn’t, and it held the memory of Ciel’s pretty, flushed face and cute member, very close to heart. 

By the time his class arrived, the teacher was already exhausted. The anxiety he held throughout the day took a toll on him, and he found himself struggling to control the frustration in his voice when four PM came around. Ciel was ready to be done for the day as well. The test he’d just finished left him tight and slightly annoyed, nothing Mr. Michaelis’ class couldn’t fix, of course. 

The student took his normal seat in the second row, eyeing over the tired-looking professor with secretly admiring eyes. Sebastian took no notice of the boy’s actions as he sucked in deep breaths to calm himself. There was no way Ciel would know, he told himself, and it was true. Ciel didn’t know, there was no way he could have. Class filled in quickly, and at four fifteen, Sebastian stood and faced them. 

Ciel took note of the dark circles forming under his eyes and the fresh cup of coffee he was holding, still steaming from when he poured it in his office only a few minutes ago. He’d never seen the teacher look anything but immaculate, and even with the obvious exhaustion weighing on him, Ciel couldn’t help but think he still looked so, so good. 

“Good afternoon,” Sebastian spoke in that deep voice that had Ciel melting in moments. Throughout the next two and a half hours, Ciel daydreamed about the thousands of ways the teacher could have him, about the thousands of ways he would happily bend over, or lay down, for him. Sebastian was pushing the memories to the back of his brain as best as he could, but by the time the students were packing up, he was hiding behind his desk with a boner the size of Texas in his slacks. He called them up one by one with their revised essays, as their final drafts were due that time next week, and when Ciel’s paper came up, his breath hitched. 

He watched the blue haired boy come forward with a backpack slung over his shoulder, and gulped as he held the paper out for him to take, willing his hands not to shake as the boy took it from him with a smile. His heart stopped, he’d bet, as the rest of the class melted away. 

“Thanks!” Ciel spoke, and Sebastian felt his cock hardening more at the sound of his voice. He loved Ciel’s voice. He could listen to the boy talk for hours. He could also, however, listen to his moans for hours, and after what he’d heard the day before, he ducked his head with a soft hum in response, before calling another students name and leaving Ciel alone. Ciel was somewhat confused by the rude behavior. Was his essay bad? Or was the professor just having a bad day? He hadn’t acted that way with any of the other students. The boy brushed it off, hoping Wednesday would be better, and began the walk back to his flat. 

Sebastian waited for the class to leave and then an extra ten minutes for his hard on to go down before packing up his stuff. He headed back to his flat as quickly as possible, and the moment he made it home he slumped onto the couch and shrugged off his pants. 

Later that night, as the professor graded papers and watched some odd late-night show, his phone chimed with another email from that site. He sighed as he checked the screen, feeling his pulse speed up when the name ‘blueboy’ was read. Immediately he opened it, much like the night before, to see the message below. 

‘ I can grant that wish, however, it will have to be tomorrow at 8PM. ’

Again, Sebastian smiled at the use of the commas, and thought for a moment before responding the boy’s banter. He wondered if he talked to all his donators this way. Probably, he figured, and it took his mood down a level as he responded. 

‘ I’m sure I can survive that long. If not, however, you may have my cats and collection of magazines I’ve stolen from the dentist. ’

An instant later, there was another chime from his phone, something he was grateful for as he was sure the last message he sent was a bit lame. A bit was an understatement, in his mind, but of course, he wouldn’t know about the smile that spread across Ciel’s cheeks as he read the message. Lizzie attempted to look over at the phone in his hands as they sat in the dinner booth, but Ciel shoo’d her away and read over it a second time. 

' I’ll decline on the cats, I’m allergic. Those magazines, however, sound like a damn good deal… ’

Sebastian chuckled at the message, a smile of his own spreading across his cheeks. Even if the boy didn’t know who he was, it was still nice to know he brought some happiness into the kid’s life. He set down the paper on his lap, fully interested in the conversation now, instead of the grading work to be done, as he responded again. 

' You have no idea. Do they count as vintage if they were taken (allegedly, of course,) eight years ago? ’

He knew the conversation wasn’t all that interesting, but the little game they had going, the useless talk they were having, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Any interaction with the boy was a blessing, in his mind. Ciel gave a short laugh at the next message he received, and again, Lizzie attempted to look. She succeeded, and gave Ciel a pointed look when she saw the icon for the app. 

“Ciel, he could be fifty. He’s probably 200 pounds and still lives with his mother,” The girl chastised. Ciel rolled his eyes, hoping she wasn’t right about that, and thought out his next response as he spoke to her. 

“He donated a lot, Liz. Plus, he’s a funny guy,” The boy shrugged as his fingers moved across the screen. 

‘ If they were, in fact, (allegedly) taken eight years ago, I’m sure their worth quite a bit of money by now. Are you sure you trust me with such precious artifacts? ’

Sebastian smiled as he read over the new message, deciding to download the app instead of just responding to the emails. He logged in and opened it, responding quickly as to not lose the boy’s attention. He was sure Ciel was probably out with his friends, as he should have been, as an eighteen year old boy. That meant he was taking time away from them to continue talking, which, for one reason or another, meant a lot to Sebastian. 

‘ You’re right. Maybe I should rethink this. Again, if I have to wait until tomorrow to see you, I don’t have much time for will-related adjustments. I’ll have to assume you won’t be selling them on craigslist as soon as you receive them. ’

Ciel opened the next message with the same smile plastered to his face. He had to give it to the stranger, they were good with banter. He really was hoping it wasn’t someone along the lines of what Lizzie had mentioned. In fact, though he knew the chances were slim to none, and probably, or definitely, none, he couldn’t help but think of the professor he’d been fawning over for the past month. It made the conversation even more significant to him when he could pretend that it was really him. 

‘ How did you know? My plans are spoiled now. I suppose I could always frame them, my place is sort of bare. Do you know how many frames I’ll be needing to purchase? ’

Sebastian thought back to the stack sitting in the back of his closet, and cringed when he remembered how many there really were. He didn’t particularly like the receptionist there, and he made it a point to steal at least three every time he went in. He always wore large coats for appointments, and with the help of Bard, his friend, and a tote bag, one day he’d managed to take all of them without her noticing. 

‘ Honestly, there’s quite a few. You might be using all of your savings on frames if you go that route. Might I suggest the back-right corner of your closet? They seem to like it there in mine. ’

Ciel gave a soft, nostril-released, huff, something akin to a laugh, before he responded. 

‘ How many exactly have you, hypothetically, taken? You got a grudge against the evil teeth-cleaners of the world? ’

Sebastian let out a real laugh at that as he gave his rough estimate. It really was an embarrassing number. He could downplay it, but what was the fun in that? 

‘ Around thirty. Maybe forty. Grudge against the receptionist, actually. ’

Ciel’s mouth dropped open at the admission. Thirty magazines? Was he a professional thief? How could he even hide that many? 

‘ How many times a year do you go to the dentist? I hope you have health insurance. ’

‘ Twice a year, and yes, fortunately, I do have health insurance. Insurance for the magazines, however, I’m still searching for. ’

Ciel rolled his eyes at the man’s cheesy jokes, still ignoring the conversation around him as he responded. It was strange how easy the stranger was to talk to. Again, he pictured the teacher, and it made him blush. 

‘ That’s nearly two magazines a visit. Where are you hiding these things? I’ll look into the insurance, though I’m worried I’ll have to pay taxes on the tabloids if I declare them. Such valuable items will cost me a fortune to insure, I’m sure. ’

‘ You’re right. Best to keep these a secret then. To answer your question, I wear large coats when I visit. There was a time, or two, where I brought an accomplice. Allegedly, of course. ’

Ciel’s smile was spreading over all his features, grabbing Alois’ attention as the blond boy looked over. 

“Jeez, got a new grindr date or something?” The boy joked. Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Just a funny customer, is all,” Ciel waved off. He did have to admit their ability to keep a conversation was rather impressive. 

‘ Who are you, Mr. magazine heist? Large coats AND an accomplice? You really take this seriously. ’

‘ They’re priceless. I’d be a fool not to give it my full dedication. The alleged accomplice and his tote bag were very helpful in my mission. We managed ten that day, I believe. ’

Ciel giggled at the message. Sebastian smiled as the typing icon came back up. He realized it was getting late, and he had an early class the next day, but the last thing he wanted to do was end the conversation. It was, however, probably better than letting it die off in an awkward series of half-assed messages. 

‘ A tote bag too? I want in on this. ’

‘ You’re far too pretty for prison. I’ll have to decline. I do have work tomorrow, so I must say goodbye. If you change your mind about the cats, however, let me know. ’

Ciel frowned as the man attempted to end the conversation, and typed out another message in hopes of getting him to stay for a little longer. 

‘ Oh, so you think I’m pretty now, do you? If you’re still alive by tomorrow evening, (8 PM,) is there anything specific besides my presence, that you would like to request ahead of time? ’

‘ Anyone with two working eyes can see how pretty you are. If I am still alive, which is, of course, still up in the air, I suppose those blue socks were quite fetching. ’

Ciel blushed a little at the compliments. Lizzie scoffed, something Ciel ignored, as he bid the man goodnight. 

‘ Blue socks it is. Goodnight, magazine man. I hope you’re still breathing by tomorrow’s stream. :) ’

' I look forward to it. Goodnight. '

Sebastian smiled at the use of the smiley face and put down the phone, deciding to finish this essay before heading to bed. Twenty six minutes had gone by; the best twenty six minutes of his life, he decided. Ciel put down his phone with a soft sigh, re-emersing himself in the conversation he no longer found interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel was excited for the next day’s stream, something he hadn’t felt since he began doing shows a few months ago. He hoped the man, SM91, would be there again. Even if he was 200 pounds and lived with his parents, he was still fun to talk to. There was no harm in that, was there? 

Sebastian was nervous for the stream. He knew now that he would probably message the boy afterwards, and that was both exciting and terrifying. What if the spark was gone? He did want to talk again, but was he being too pushy? When the notification that Ciel was life popped up, Sebastian practically threw himself down onto his bed and opened the website. 

There he was, in flesh, blood, and pixels.; the boy who had him so completely enthralled, both in real life and through the computer. He smiled when he saw the boy had on the socks he requested, and a moment later, as he looked around at Ciel’s background, a magazine lay abandoned next to his night stand, something that wasn’t there two days ago. 

“Hi everyone, welcome back,” Ciel greeted happily. Immediately the beginning donations came in, and Sebastian watched as the strangers began requesting lewd things from the boy. He frowned at some of the things; a request to tug on his own hair, something that was bound to hurt, and another to choke himself, just before he came. 

When the stream started, and Ciel began stroking himself softly, Sebastian did the same. Again, it didn’t take long, with the way the boy moved his little hand, and the way he clutched onto his thigh with the other. Sebastian watched as the boy’s chest rose and fell, red blotches forming high on his cheeks and a little around his ribs. He loved the way the boy’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, the way sweat began to form around his hairline and the sounds that escaped his perfectly pale throat. 

Sebastian came into his hand once again, wiping it on the duvet beside him before beginning his little game. He out-donated every person from the moment he came to the moment Ciel did. Again, every ten was met with twelve, and even the higher ones, forty and fifty pounds, were matched and raised. Ciel smiled, once he had came, as he saw Sebastian’s icon pop up. 

“At it again, I see,” He joked as he wiped the cum from his hand. Sebastian smiled, wanting nothing more than to speak back and say, yes, of course. Ciel ended his stream with a thanks to all those who watched and donated. Sebastian was sad to see the screen go black this time, knowing that Ciel hadn’t mentioned when his next stream was going to be. An unreasonable thought, that the boy might never do it again, popped into his mind. He pushed it away. 

Sebastian threw his covers and sheets into the wash with the boy still in mind. Ciel had captured him, leaving a dripping cock and dopey smile in his wake, and the teacher, despite knowing how wrong it was, couldn’t get a grip. He would see Ciel tomorrow, he knew that, however, this time he was far less nervous than the week before. As he turned on the television and picked up an abandoned essay, his phone chimed. He grabbed it with a fluttering in his stomach, noticing the message from the boy again. 

‘ I can’t believe you did it again. These magazine heists must pay pretty well. You’re not even making requests, I feel sort of bad. ’

Sebastian frowned a bit at the message. The last thing he wanted to do was make the boy feel bad. He really didn’t have anything he wanted. 

' I requested socks yesterday! ’

He defended teasingly. Ciel read the message as he laid in bed, huffing softly as he thought over his plan. It should work, he told himself. Nobody would deny a private show, would they? If he could push the man through the conversation correctly, it could happen. He planned out his next few texts carefully, while Sebastian cheerfully responded to the cute boy. 

‘ That was coerced. I mean, like, a real request. ’

‘ I really don’t have any. I think you might be underestimating your beauty. I’m happy just watching you, as creepy as that sounds. ’

Sebastian added the last part in fear of scaring the boy away. It did sound creepy to claim to want to watch someone get off, even if that was what porn was all about. Though he was sure the boy had received messages much worse than this, it wasn’t something he wanted to participate in. 

‘ Me? Underestimate my attractiveness? I could never! But really though, there’s nothing at all you want? Not even a private show? ’

Ciel anxiously waited for the man to take the bait. His toes were twitching under the duvet cover and he ran his hand through his hair a good number of times after the typing icon popped up. Needless to say, he was really hoping the man would be interested. He wanted to know what he looked like, to hear his voice and see if they were even remotely compatible with less barriers. 

‘ Private show? What’s that? ’

And bingo. The stranger was, in fact, interested in the idea. It made Ciel incredibly nervous, more so than he should have been, especially considering that Lizzie could have been correct in her assumptions. There was, however, a way of disproving her, and the stranger just might have been willing. 

‘ Just you and me. Both cameras and microphones are operational. ’

The boy explained, hoping the idea of being on camera didn’t scare the man away. Sebastian was scared. He knew if he spoke at all, he’d be screwed. Ciel would recognize his voice. He could tilt the camera down so it didn’t catch his face, that was always an option. He supposed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Was it a great idea? No, most certainly not. Was it even a good idea? No, probably not. But Sebastian was selfish, wrapped up in the boy like a Christmas present, and he couldn’t back out now, not when they could really spend some time alone together. 

‘ Is there a chat? ’

It was the deciding factor for this for him. Ciel was happy to receive the question, and smiled as he typed out the answer. 

‘ Yes, there’s a chat. ’

Sebastian smiled, agreeing to the boys offer without any further hesitation. 

‘ How much? ’

Ciel scoffed at the message. Of course he wouldn’t have to pay! He’d spent nearly $800 on him just this week, and a private show was only $100. He giggled slightly as he typed out his response. 

‘ Free. For you, at least. ’

‘ And for everyone else? ’

‘ I’m surprised you even had to ask. Priceless, of course. ’

Sebastian laughed at the answer, his cheeks flushing a sweet pink as he thought about being virtually alone with the boy. He was more than excited for whenever this was, and though it was starting to get late, there was no way he was planning on ending this conversation anytime soon, even with the seven AM class lurking around the corner. 

‘ My apologies. I should have assumed, with such precious merchandise and all. When would such a thing be taking place? ’

‘ I’m free tomorrow night if you are. ’

Ciel was in the endgame. That he knew. He wasn’t even sure if the man would show his face, or if he would log on and end up being face to face with his worst nightmare. But he was willing to take the double chinned, potbellied risk if it meant there was a chance of the man actually being attractive. He knew it was silly, but in all honesty, he didn’t care. 

‘ I’m available around eight. If that works for you. ’

‘ That works just fine. ’

The next day in class, Sebastian wasn’t nervous anymore. He was excited to see the boy, and even more excited to see him that night. On some levels, it was fucked up to lie to him like this. He knew that if Ciel knew who he was really talking to, he’d probably run for the hills. Sebastian ignored that. 

The teacher, with his fresh cup of coffee, stood at the front of class with his usual smile back in place, something that Ciel was more than happy to see. He really couldn’t deny how utterly attractive Sebastian was, not that he’d ever want to. He spent the class time daydreaming as always, and thinking about the mystery man he planned to see tonight. 

When Ciel exited the classroom he stopped by Mr. Michaelis’ desk. The teacher looked up, a curious look gleaming in his eyes as he watched the boy approach. Ciel tried to keep the blush off his face, and failed somewhat as he felt the heat stir in the tops of his cheeks. He swallowed it down in leu of gaining some extra time with the teacher. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better today, sir,” Ciel spoke softly. Sebastian smiled up at him, watching as the boy’s blush took over the sides of his neck. He chuckled. 

“Thank you, Ciel. That makes two of us then. Is there anything else you need?” He questioned. It seemed obvious to him at this point that maybe the boy wouldn’t, in fact, run for the hills. Ciel was crushing on him, it was known by the way he shifted on his feet and grew blotches of red that extended up to his ears. Ciel shook his head, glancing away for a moment before brining his eyes back to the professor. 

“No, thank you, professor. Have a good rest of your week,” He bid, beginning to turn on his heel. Sebastian smiled at the nervous behavior and waved a hand at him. 

“You as well,” 

The rest of the day went by far too slowly for Sebastian’s liking. He arrived home at 7:30, only to tear through his closet looking for a shirt that wouldn’t make him look stupid. He settled on a dark gray v-neck, simple and something that showed he wasn’t planning on impressing the boy. He also slid on a pair of loose black boxers, not wanting to remain half nude in fear of seeming creepy. It would be creepy, he decided. 

When the clock hit 7:45, he turned on his laptop after making sure it truly was plugged in all day, and tested the camera angles. If he sat the computer on the desk and angled the lid slightly down, he could still type and see well, and Ciel wouldn’t be able to see his face. 

Ciel was nervously pacing his room around that time as well, switching between smoothing down his dark blue locks and ruffling them up again. He figured he probably shouldn’t start naked like he normally did, and instead decided to slip on the socks Sebastian liked and a dark gray sweater that met the middle of his thighs. He set the laptop on the floor and pulled his favorite glass dildo from its box under the bed, setting it aside with some lube. He stretched himself until the clock hit 7:55, not wanting to have to do it in front of the stranger; in case he really was ugly, he wanted to be able to get out of it as soon as possible. Something in his gut said the stranger wouldn’t be, though, and that made him just a little more excited. 

Ciel messaged him at eight on the dot, and immediately, Sebastian was typing back. The teacher wondered how it all worked, but when the icon in the corner that said ‘request’ turned green, he double checked his camera before clicking it. Ciel popped up on the screen with a smile, and Sebastian let out a breath of air as his nerves began to kick in. 

“Hi,” Ciel waved. Sebastian leaned forward just slightly and typed into the chat box below. 

< Hi >

Ciel giggled, something Sebastian found so utterly cute he had to suppress a groan. Ciel gave a soft, heart warming smile as he picked up the magazine Sebastian had noticed the day before. 

“Do you think this is worth adding to your collection? It’s from 2008, I found it at my therapists’ office,” Ciel asked, holding it up to the camera for Sebastian to see. The man resisted a laugh. 

< You stole a magazine for me? How sweet, and that’s an ultra-rare find. Three years older than any of mine. That would definitely would sell for a fortune. >

He responded quickly. Ciel gigged again, and an idea popped into his head. 

“Show me your collection!” He spoke excitedly. Sebastian did as asked, standing from his position and angling the camera down towards the keyboard before walking into the closet and grabbing the stack. He returned and moved the screen back up to its original position, holding the stack in front of the boy for him to see. Ciel’s jaw dropped open, and a loud, real laugh came from his throat as he eyed over the hefty pile. Sebastian placed them on the table next to the computer and typed again. 

< I wasn’t kidding. Fuck that receptionist. >

Ciel, again, laughed, and Sebastian felt pride for being able to do this to the boy; to make him happy and make him laugh; it was an extraordinary feeling. 

“I wore the socks,” The boy showed, lifting up a pale leg to prove his point. Sebastian smiled. He did indeed. 

< They’re cute. I like your jumper too. >

Ciel blushed lightly, thumbing at the edges of it with small, soft hands. Sebastian knew they were soft because he brushed his fingertips once when handing back an assignment, and instantly he had wanted them on his cock. 

“Are you sure you don’t prefer me naked?” Ciel teased, pulling up the hem an inch or two before sliding his hands over the newly exposed skin. 

< That’s rhetorical, isn’t it? >

Ciel smiled, pulling the dark gray jumper over his shoulders to reveal his pale chest, and most importantly, the small, fully hard cock just south. Sebastian let out a shuttered breath. Ciel heard and gave a smile. 

“Your turn,” The boy ordered, nervously covering his cock with his hands. Sebastian stood, shedding his shirt and then his boxers, leaving him completely naked, aside from a pair of black socks. Now it was Ciel’s turn to let out a nervous breath. Sebastian was huge. At least ten inches, it looked, from where he was sitting, and a girth he wasn’t even sure he could take; but boy did he want to try. Sebastian sat back down, gripping his cock softly in his hand, before reaching forward and typing.

< You look nervous. >

Sebastian observed. Ciel gave another small, coy smile, and shrugged. 

“I guess I just… I dunno, you could have been like eighty, or three hundred pounds and living with your mother. Your cock could’ve been two inches, hell, you could’ve had a micropenis. And instead you’ve got abs and a horse cock. I just, wasn’t expecting it,” Ciel explained, still nervous as his fingers rang themselves out in front of the camera. He wasn’t usually this nervous, or nervous at all, to be honest. The body in front of him, the cock in front of him, and the personality he had grown to like, certainly proved Lizzie wrong. 

< Disappointed? >

The teacher questioned. Ciel shook his head, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he answered. 

“Not at all,” 

< Are you sure you aren’t into micro-penised free-loaders? I have a few friends that you might prefer if I’m not to your liking. They’re not obese or anything, but one still lives with his mum and the other hasn’t had a job in years. >

Sebastian teased. Ciel gigged at that, relaxing a bit now as he let his hands drop to the floor on his sides. 

“Oh, just my type, thank you. Just DM me their numbers afterwards. Better yet, send mine to them. Let them know they’re in for a good time.” The boy rolled his eyes. 

< And why you, opposed to the thousands of prostitutes crawling around London? >

So he lived in London. Good to know, Ciel reasoned. Maybe they really could meet up. Question was, why wasn’t he showing his face? From what he’d seen, there was no wedding ring, so he was either supremely ugly in the face, or just not comfortable showing it. 

“Less mileage, I suppose,” Ciel teased back, now gripping at his little cock a little harder. 

< You touching yourself thinking about my gross friends? >

He jested. Ciel scoffed. 

“All I can think about is your cock right now, if I’m being completely honest,” The boy admitted, his cheeks growing redder by the minute. Sebastian smiled, though Ciel couldn’t see it, ad brought his own hand back down to his cock to stroke it as well. 

“Fuck, your cock is so big,” The boy whined, pumping faster now as his cheeks heated further. Sebastian resisted a moan, trapping it between his teeth and bottom lip. He was already close, Sebastian could tell, but it was completely unexpected when he turned to the side to show off his ass. He reached behind him, grabbing something in his hand before positioning himself above it. Sebastian did groan this time, realizing exactly what Ciel was planning to do. 

Ciel let out a gasp at the sound of the man’s deep voice. He loved the sound of it, loved the way it sent shivers down his spine and to his toes. It was almost unbelievable how sexy he really sounded. He lifted his bottom half, still on his knees, and lowered himself down onto the toy, holding it in place with the hand behind him. The hand on his cock continued pumping as the cool glass slid into him, and he let out a small whine when it filled him. 

Sebastian could barely contain himself, watching the boy bounce on the toy with a hand still on his cock. He could imagine being inside him, what it would feel like to be encased in his heat, his soft skin pressed against his chest as he pounded into him. Ciel took the somewhat large toy like a champ, whining and moaning about as he continued to fuck himself on it. Sebastian was close, Ciel was too, and with a series of half-hidden moans from Sebastian and sweet whines from Ciel, the two came almost simultaneously. 

Both of their hands were now covered in white, their eyes focused on each other as the heavy breathing slowed. Ciel had picked up a soft pink flush in his skin, and Sebastian, pale as ever, was glistening with a sheer layer of sweat. The only sounds coming through the speakers were labored breaths, and Ciel was the first to smile over at the man. Sebastian grabbed a tissue and wiped himself up, and Ciel did the same with a paper towel, before turning back to face the camera. 

“I haven’t cum that hard in a long time,” Ciel admitted softly. Sebastian held back his words and reached forward to type again. 

< Me either. >

“I, uh, I mentioned how nice your dick is, right?” Ciel asked. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, almost too quiet for the microphone to pic up, and Ciel held in a gasp. 

< You did, though, I wouldn’t mind if you continued to repeat it. >

“I like your voice,” Ciel complimented. 

< I like yours. >

Ciel rolled his eyes at the compliment, still not wanting to end the conversation. He racked his brain for questions that might help him figure out who the stranger was. He figured he could start small and build. He really did want to find out who he was, for all he knew, they could be soulmates. He knew the idea was silly, but even after seeing so little of the man, he knew he was developing a crush. 

“What’s your favorite food?” He asked, crossing his legs in front of him and slipping his sweater back on to protect from the cold. Sebastian thought for a moment. 

< I actually have no idea. I like lots of food. >

“You don’t have a favorite? Like if you could eat anything right now, what would it be?” He asked. Sebastian shrugged. 

< Probably bangers and mash, but it’s not my favorite. Maybe fish and chips? >

The teacher gave, truly not having ever thought about his answer. Ciel giggled. 

< What about you? >

“Mac and cheese,” Ciel answered quickly. Sebastian raised a brow, though the boy couldn’t see it, and typed back. 

< That’s easy to remember. >

“Planning on remembering it for our next date?” Ciel teased. Sebastian felt his chest tighten at the boy’s response. If Sebastian wasn’t his teacher, they probably could date, and that was a sad thing to think about. He would’ve loved to date Ciel. 

< I doubt I can send mac and cheese to a PO Box >

The man teased back. Ciel sighed, leaning back against the side of his bed as he criss-crossed his pale legs. 

“Okay, what’s your favorite movie?” Ciel tried, still watching the naked man on the screen. 

< You’re going to hate me for this… >

Sebastian typed, feeling stupid for not having any answers to his questions. 

“You don’t have one, do you?” Ciel giggled. Sebastian shook his head and responded back again. 

< Nope. I don’t have a favorite anything really, aside from animals. >

“Well, what’s your favorite animal then?” Ciel questioned, moving the laptop father away and adjusting himself to lay on the floor on his tummy, his hands holding his jaw as he talked. 

< Cats. >

“Thats lame! What about like… I dunno, tigers or elephants?” Ciel judged. 

< IDK, I just like cats. They’re cute and independent, and I can keep them as a pet. Plus, they don’t pose any imminent danger to my life, so I can enjoy spending time with them. >

“Okay, okay, not a ‘favorites’ question then. Hmm, if you could have one dinner guest, dead or alive, who would it be?” Ciel asked. Sebastian almost chuckled at how easy the question was. 

< You. >

Ciel rolled his eyes playfully at the cheesy answer. 

“You could have dinner with me, if, you know, you were willing to show your face. Besides me though, who would you pick?” He questioned, still somewhat blushing with the man’s original answer. 

< Hitler. >

“Hitler? Like, murdered millions of Jews, weird mustache Hitler?” Ciel questioned with a raised brow. 

< And millions of other people as well, yes. >

“Why the hell would you want that?” He asked with a small giggle. 

< Wouldn’t you want to know why he did it? It’s one of the worlds biggest mysteries. There’s thousands of hypotheticals and no real answer as to why he killed them all. >

Ciel scoffed at that, a glint in his eyes that said ‘I have a theory’ as he watched the man’s torso flex as he typed. 

< You look like you have an idea as to why. >

“Maybe I do,” Ciel teased. 

< Spill. >

Ciel smiled at the camera, showing off his perfect white teeth, before responding. 

“The economy, of course. He seized all the money and items with monetary value, as well as property, of one of the wealthiest minorities in Germany, and then redistributed it to all the white Germans. Doing that would make him seem like a great leader, and, you know, boosting the economy is great for re-election. He picked the group with the smallest population-to-wealth ratio and killed them off for it,” Ciel explained. Sebastian smiled. Ciel always had good ideas. Every conversation they’d had where they went in depth about anything had shown how bright he really was. 

< It’s a great theory. >

Sebastian teased. Ciel scoffed, making a slightly offended, and very cute, face at the camera. 

“Hey! It’s not a theory, I know it,” He protested, his brows knitting together as he spoke. Sebastian chuckled, out loud, and it brought the smile back to Ciel’s face.

< Oh, you were there then? >

The teacher teased again. He knew making any noise was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help but laugh when Ciel was near. Ciel made him feel things, for the first time in a long time, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, or at least, nothing he would try to do. It felt good and natural, despite the circumstances, and he didn’t want to make it stop. He knew there was a good chance it would be his own un-doing, but that didn’t matter to him in that moment. All that mattered was the smile that spread across Ciel’s face, and the tongue that was stuck out at him for the last comment. 

“Yep, I was there, it’s where I got all those super rare, old magazines actually,” Ciel joked back. 

< Do you have these magazines to show me as evidence? >

Ciel faked a thinking face as he responded, tapping his lips in a way that made Sebastian’s cock jump just a little. 

“I must’ve left them at my parent’s house,” The boy shrugged. Sebastian smiled. 

< What a shame, I was gonna offer a trade. >

“I suppose I could always go get them… what were you planning on trading?” He joked back. 

< I’ll show you my face. >

Sebastian teased back. Ciel, however, frowned, and Sebastian felt his heart stop in his chest. 

“Not cool! You know I’m curious,” The boy whined. Sebastian frowned a little at that. 

< You’re right. Not cool. My apologies.>

Sebastian apologized. Ciel gave him a devious smile in return. 

“It’s okay, I’ll figure out who you are one day. I promise,” Ciel winked. Sebastian scoffed at that, softly, but audibly. 

< I’m sure you will ;-) Once I get those 1930’s magazines… >

The teacher was back to joking with Ciel, and it felt good to be back in that space with him, instead of when the boy looked upset. He hated seeing Ciel upset, and truthfully, if he wasn’t working as Ciel’s teacher, he’d pull the monitor up so fast it would snap. 

“Okay, okay, I’m asking another question now,” Ciel announced, thinking for a moment. “I got it. What would you want to do to me if you really met me in person?” Ciel asked, feeling almost embarrassed for asking. 

< With you or to you? >

Sebastian smiled when he saw the boy’s reaction to his question; the small, sweet blush that spread across his cheeks and the coy to-the-side look. 

“To me,” Ciel spoke softly. Sebastian smiled, his cock giving another small jump as he responded. 

< I wanna put a leather chin-mouth strap on you, or maybe a collar; tie you down to the bed, and fuck the living hell out of you. >

Ciel’s eyes widened as he read over the message and Sebastian watched as his member stiffened the more he read. He smiled. 

“Fuck, please,” Ciel whispered back. “Okay, well, what’s your biggest fantasy ever?” He questioned. 

< Fucking you. >

Sebastian gave back. Ciel rolled his eyes again. 

“No, seriously.” 

< I am serious. >

Sebastian was being serious, after all. It was all he’d thought about since meeting the boy a month ago, especially now. 

“Okay then, imagine it is me. What’s the dirtiest thing you’d want to do to me?” Ciel offered back. Sebastian gave a small sigh. 

< I’m not telling you that. >

Ciel pouted, jutting his bottom lip out in a way that made Sebastian bite down on his own. 

“Come on, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Ciel promised. 

< You first. >

Ciel took a deep breath, as if preparing himself, before even trying to respond. The moment before he opened his mouth his face turned red as a beet, spreading to his neck and ears quite quickly, and in a way that made Sebastian want to melt out of happiness. 

“Uhm, I guess, I guess I’d like to be dominated. But like really dominated…” Ciel shut his eyes, squeezing them a little as he opened his mouth again, “likespankedandchokedonyourcockyouknow?” Sebastian couldn’t believe the words coming out of the boy’s mouth. In retrospect, they really weren’t that kinky, but the thought of being able to do something like that to him, the thought of Ciel wanting something like that, especially from him, was enough to get him fully hard. Ciel peeked open an eye, his pupils now locked on Sebastian’s cock, as he continued to blush. 

“It’s your turn now, and, and you have to say it!” Ciel rushed out. Sebastian smiled at how cute the boy was, how innocent he seemed to be in situations like this, as he began typing. 

< Promise you won’t judge me. >

“I promise,” Ciel spoke honestly. 

< Well you know those things they use in porn where it’s glass and they put it in your ass so they can see inside? It’s in medical kink videos most often, I think. >

Sebastian began. Ciel nodded, his cheeks still burning rouge as he answered. 

“Yeah,” 

< I wanna put one inside you and cum in it, watch it drip down into you and fill you up. >

Sebastian admitted. The boy was now fully hard too, his mouth slightly agape as he read over the message. 

“I… that too,” He whispered. Sebastian chuckled again, something that had the boy looking right back at his chest, where his head would be if he were to put the camera in a normal place. 

< I’m glad you like the idea. >

Sebastian teased. Ciel huffed softly. 

“I, um, yeah,” Ciel stuttered. Sebastian liked the boy this way, speechless and blushing, and he typed out another message. 

< You’re cute like this. >

“Like what?” He questioned, his blush slightly fading as he questioned the stranger. 

< When you want to touch yourself so bad that your cock starts leaking and you turn into a lobster. >

Sebastian teased. Ciel’s cock was, in fact, dripping pre-cum, and the boy looked down only to see that he was right. 

“You’re one to talk,” Ciel huffed back, eyes glancing down at the man’s much larger member. Sebastian gripped it softly, moving it back and forth and watching the boy’s gaze follow. He resisted the urge to groan. Instead, he gave a deep hum, something somewhat quiet and deep, and something that made Ciel’s dick twitch. 

“If… If you’re gonna cum again, can you, um, would you cum on the camera? Like, really close?” Ciel questioned in embarrassment. Sebastian stood, aiming his dick at the camera as an answer, and Ciel began pumping his hand softly as he watched Sebastian do the same. He loved this view, loved how close his cock was and the sounds he could hear coming from the stranger’s mic. It wasn't long until Ciel was on the edge. Watching Sebastian’s large hand move and up and down his cock, forcing the slit on his head open and close so close up to the camera, was insanely hot to the boy. He loved this man’s cock. It was thick and long, with a sweet pink flushed head and pearly white precum dripping from it’s slit, everything he could ever want. Ciel became more vocal the closer he got, which, in turn, pushed Sebastian closer to the edge as well. The two of them had their peaks together for the second time that night, and when Sebastian let out a soft growl and came all over his camera, Ciel released soon after on his hand. 

Sebastian wiped up the mess with another tissue, cringing at the smudges on the lens. Ciel giggled when he gave up, leaving a smudged version of his torso and softening cock as he sat back down. He checked the clock, finding it to be nearing ten thirty, and decided it was about time that he went back to grading. He hated to leave the boy, but he knew he would see him the next day, which made things a little easier, even if Ciel had no clue. 

< I have to finish some work before bed. >

He typed out. Ciel pouted slightly, but looked over to the corner of his room and nodded. 

“I have homework that’s due tomorrow for an English class I’m taking, so I should probably go too,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian’s heart leapt in his chest knowing the boy would be doing work for him, and it sunk when he remembered Ciel had no idea who he was on here. 

< Thank you for tonight. I had no idea these private shows were so much fun. >

“They’re usually not. I guess I just like spending time with you,” Ciel spoke sheepishly. Sebastian smiled. 

< I like spending time with you too. >

He admitted. Ciel smiled now, getting closer to the camera as he picked up his laptop and held it up to his face. 

“Maybe we could do this again over the weekend?” He suggested. Sebastian quickly typed out a ‘yes’, and the boy smiled again. “Okay, I’ll message you then. Good luck with work,” Ciel wished. 

< Study hard. I’m sure your teacher will appreciate it. >

He joked, though only with himself. Ciel smiled. 

“I’m sure he will too. Goodnight, stranger.” 

< Goodnight, blue boy. >

Ciel paused for a moment, biting his lip softly without moving to shut off the camera. 

“You can call me Ciel,” He spoke softly. Sebastian felt his chest grow warm and nodded. 

< Goodnight then, Ciel. >


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ciel, Alois, and Lizzie all met up for breakfast before their first class. Ciel couldn’t keep the small smile on his lips a secret from his friends, and as they sat in the little cafe, eating the fresh baked pastries and drinking their caffeine, Lizzie resisted the urge to ask about it before her coffee was done. Alois, however, did not contain the same restraint. 

“Why are you so smiley?” He questioned from across the circular wooden table. Ciel shrugged, taking a sip of his warm, black coffee, and hiding his smile with the large green mug. 

“No reason,” He spoke back once he’d placed the cup back down. Alois rolled his bright blue eyes and shook his head. 

“That’s a fat lie and you know it,” He accused. Ciel couldn’t help but blush, thinking about the conversation he’d had last night. 

“You like someone, don’t you,” Lizzie piped in, no longer able to hold back any longer. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“I do not,” He deflected as he took a bite of croissant. 

“You totally do! Spill,” Alois shot back, a knowing smile spreading across his cheeks. Ciel said nothing as he continued to chew. 

“Is it that guy you were texting the other night? I told you he was probably old and fat Ciel, you’re gonna get your hopes up,” She warned for the second time. 

“Actually, he’s really fucking fit. He’s not super old, he doesn’t live with his mother, and his cock is massive. Thanks for the concern though,” He spoke smugly. Alois and Lizzie’s jaws dropped simultaneously. 

“You met him?” Lizzie questioned in disbelief. Ciel shook his head. 

“I video chatted him, actually,” Ciel left out the part where the man hid his face the entire time and barely said a word. 

“Well, what’s he like?” Alois questioned, leaning in towards him now, far more invested in this conversation than the previous one regarding Lizzie’s Christmas outfit. Ciel shrugged. 

“I dunno, he’s really funny, we have good back-and-forth, he’s smart, from what I can tell, kinky…” He trailed off, his cheeks tinging pink the longer he talked. The two friends smiled. 

“I’m glad he turned out that way, you really seem to like him,” The blond girl reasoned. Alois nodded. 

“It’s been forever since you dated. You need dick anyways,” The boy agreed. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not just about his dick, you know,” Ciel defended softly. A soft gasp, halfway to sarcastic, came from Lizzie. 

“Does this mean THE Ciel Phantomhive is catching feelings?” She joked. Ciel huffed as he brought his coffee back to his lips. 

“Shut up,” He muttered. The two laughed beside him. 

School dragged on. Ciel spent the day thinking about the stranger he’d spent so much time talking to, but when he imagined his face, he put Mr. Michaelis’ in his place. It was a little messed up, he was sure, but how was he supposed to know what he really looked like? And why was he hiding his face anyways? 

Sebastian spent the majority of the day thinking about Ciel as well. He was enthralled with the boy in every sense of the word, and he really couldn’t contain it much longer when mid-day, when he was on his lunch break, a message came in from the app. Immediately he opened it, placing his sandwich down on his desk, and swiping onto the conversation. 

‘ Hope you’re having a good day :) ’

Ciel must have been thinking about him, and to be completely honest, it made his day a thousand times better knowing he was doing the same. 

‘ Thinking about me now, are you? ’ 

He shot back teasingly. He knew the boy would be rolling his eyes right about now, and the thought sent a smile to his face. 

‘ Eager to respond now, are you? ’

Sebastian gave a short laugh. Defensive as always, he admired, as he typed back a response. 

‘ Always with you. Though I don’t have long to talk, I’m on my lunch break. ’

He debated even telling the boy he was on lunch, but lunch breaks were normally around this time anyways, so he figured it was alright to let it slip. 

‘ Did you get your work done yesterday? ’

Ciel was desperately trying to talk to the man, about anything, anything at all. His heart rate spiked every time he heard the trill from his phone, and he sat in the library with his screen glued to his face as he watched the typing icon pop up. 

‘ A good portion of it. Looks like I’ll be spending my Friday night with a pile of paperwork and take-out. ’

Sebastian admitted. It was worth spending his night alone instead of going out if it meant spending his week days on a private stream with Ciel. It was worth almost anything to be able to see the boy like that, or at all. 

‘ Maybe I can keep you company? ’

‘ Ciel… ’

‘ We can do another private stream, I’ll do my homework and you can do your work. ’

Sebastian thought it over. It would be nice to have company, even if it was virtual, and he certainly didn’t want to deny him. Ciel knew this. If he could sneak a few peeks at the stranger’s work, he could probably figure out where he worked, or at least what field he was in. Deep down, he prayed it was grading papers. 

‘ I’d love that. ’

Sebastian responded. He checked the clock, finding that his class was starting in fifteen minutes, and sighed as he read the boy’s next text. 

‘ Does 8 work again? ’

‘ 8 works fine for me. I have to get back to work, but if you’d like, I can text you when I’m off. ’

Sebastian bid, beginning to pack up his things as he waited for a response. Ciel knew his professor had a class at 12:30, and it was fifteen minutes til then. The boy shook the thought out of his mind. The chance of it being him was slim, and he found himself having to reiterate that over and over throughout the rest of the day. 

‘ Yes please :) ’

He smiled at the cute answer and typed back quickly before heading to the classroom. 

‘ I’ll speak to you then, best of luck at school. Be good. ’

‘ Always ;) ’

‘ That’s the least convincing thing I’ve ever read. ’

The next three days flew by. Ciel and Sebastian were constantly texting when they were free. When they woke up, before they went to bed, during lunch, the pair couldn’t get enough of each other. Even if the conversations were about nothing, their cheeks still burned by the end of the day from the overuse. 

When Friday came around, Sebastian was exhausted. The week had drained him, between mid-terms coming up and the stack of papers that continued to grow, as well as his new communications with Ciel keeping him up later than he was used to; he’d picked up a nasty coffee habit. It was worth it, he concluded, as he flopped down on the couch and positioned his laptop to avoid his face. He decided on going comfy, with dark gray sweatpants and a black v-neck, cotton shirt. Ciel did the same, though his own version of comfy was a pair of black knee socks and a dark blue sweater. 

Sebastian was halfway through the first paper when Ciel contacted him, and he quickly put it down and to the side as he leaned over to his right, checking the laptop sitting on the side table. 

‘ Are you free? ’

The message read. Sebastian smiled as he typed back. 

‘ If by free you mean enslaved by a job I’m losing interest in and in desperate need of company, then yes, I am free. ’

Ciel smiled as he pressed the private call button. Sebastian picked up immediately, watching as the boy’s happy smile lit up the screen. He was in his bedroom again, but the laptop was perched on the end of the bed as the boy sat cross legged against the headboard. 

“Hi,” Ciel spoke, a soft blush decorating his cheeks as he spoke. Sebastian smiled, again, the boy couldn’t see it, and typed out his response. 

< Hi. You look cute. >

And Ciel did look cute, all cuddled up in his big sweater and another pair of knee socks. Ciel rolled his eyes, picking at the socks gently as he did when he got nervous or embarrassed. 

“Shut up,” He muttered, picking his binder up from beside him and placing his paper on top of it. He was brainstorming for an assignment Sebastian had given, and he picked up his pen to start writing when he received another message. 

< I mean it. Talk if you need me, I’m gonna finish up this section. >

“Okay. If I need help, do you think you could maybe help me? It’s not super hard stuff, and I don’t know if you’re good at writing or anything, but I’ve got this thing due next week and I’m completely brain-dead after my accounting mid-term.” Ciel questioned, ranting a bit the more anxious he became. Sebastian chuckled softly, leaning in to type back his answer. 

< I can help if you need it, yes. >

Ciel smiled at that and went back to what Sebastian now knew was brainstorming. He picked up the paper he was grading and began reading again, making small corrections in the red ink he always used. The essay was incredibly boring, and poorly written as well, which meant double the work for him. Ciel peeked over at what the man was doing, and when he noticed the red ink on the paper, he jumped to the only conclusion he could think of. He was a teacher. 

Was it likely that this teacher was Mr. Michaelis? No. Most certainly not. But the possibility of it grew with every passing day and Ciel couldn’t ignore it as his heart rate sped up. Even if it wasn’t him, this man was great too. Plus, a man like Mr. Michaelis was probably taken. He held in his gasp and went back to his work, almost completely unable to focus now. Ciel groaned softly, catching the man’s attention, as he rested his head in his hands and left the pen abandoned on his paper. His computer chimed. 

< Need help? >

Sebastian offered, seeing how distraught the boy looked. Ciel shook his head. 

“I can’t focus,” He admitted softly. 

< Take some deep breaths and try to think about it. I’m sure it’ll pass, just don’t give up. >

Sebastian encouraged. Ciel nodded as he read it with a sigh. 

“Okay, I can do that,” He admitted, taking a few deep breaths before restarting his paragraph outline. Sebastian smiled as he watched the boy for a moment longer, admiring the way Ciel bit his lip as he scribbled some things out. He was incredibly pretty, cute in the way he held himself and more than adorable in the way he spoke and acted. Sebastian found himself appreciating how lucky he was, and quickly got lost in thought, thinking about all the mannerisms he loved watching. 

“Hey! You’re not even working. You’re just staring at me, aren’t you?” Ciel accused with a small blush. Sebastian leaned over to type. 

< Did you consider that perhaps I was just thinking? >

“Don’t play that shit with me I know you were staring. Your chest was angled towards me and your breathing was too quick to be fully relaxed.” Ciel accused. Sebastian raised a brow at the inquisitive behavior. 

< Who was watching who again? >

He teased. Ciel huffed, muttering a small “whatever” before going back to his work. Sebastian did the same. At 9:30 Sebastian stood to grab a new bottle of water and reheat some noodles. Ciel was still working away at his brainstorming, and Sebastian had gotten through four papers. When he returned, the boy was still in the same spot, and he placed the noodles on the couch next to him as he picked the essay he was working on back up with a sigh. 

“Mr. Magazines?” Ciel asked softly. Sebastian turned towards the camera, grabbing his bowl of noodles and showing he was paying attention by putting the paper down. “Can we take a break? My head’s starting to hurt,” He requested. Sebastian used one hand to type out his response. 

< Of course. What would you like to do? >

He questioned, before taking a bite of food. Ciel shrugged. 

“Can we watch TV?” He questioned. Sebastian picked up the remote and turned on the TV before carefully tilting the monitor to see. He turned the volume up high enough for Ciel to hear and began flicking through channels, waiting for the boy to stop him. Ciel could no longer see him, just the living room and television, and he smiled when he thought of how natural it felt to be doing this with him, even with the odd circumstances. He saw Adventure Time pop up and quickly voiced his love for the show, forcing Sebastian to go back two channels to watch it. The man smiled as he let the boy watch the rest of the episode playing, finishing his pasta and half his water before picking up the paper again. When the show ended, Sebastian turned the laptop back to see the boy smiling at him. 

< Back to work? > He questioned. Ciel nodded with a small frown, holding up his paper to the man as he tried to show him whatever he was struggling with. 

“I need a better thesis and I can’t think of one,” The boy complained. 

< What type of essay is it? Argumentative, persuasive, informative, research? >

Sebastian full well knew what type of essay it was. He had assigned it, after all, but he would keep up this game until he couldn’t any longer, and then, he wasn’t sure what he would do. To be honest, if the boy never wanted to see him again, he would understand, though it would feel as if his heart was ripped out of his chest. He wanted Ciel in ways more than just physical attraction extended, and he knew if Ciel up and left him one day, he’d be heartbroken all over again. Then again, his self-destructive tendencies were always strong, and memories of his last break-up flashed through his mind. 

“Persuasive,” Ciel informed. Sebastian snapped back to reality and began typing again. 

< Find the main points, or claims, of your argument in each body paragraph and your conclusion. Write them down in bullet points. >

He instructed, going back to his paper and waiting for the boy to finish what he’d asked. He knew he was giving Ciel the ‘A’ by doing this, but to be honest, Ciel would’ve gotten it either way. He always did, regardless of Sebastian’s attraction towards him. 

“Done,” Ciel sighed softly. Sebastian smiled at how tired the boy was beginning to sound. It was cute, he mused, as he watched him rub at his eyes.

< Good, now make a sentence out of those that sums it all up. Make sure you don’t go too in depth on the conclusion, but make your opinion evident. >

He advised. Ciel did as asked, taking a minute to write out his thesis before grabbing his attention again. 

“Can I read it to you and you can tell me if it sounds okay?” Ciel questioned. 

< Of course. >

“Okay, well, — With a large selection of mainstream psychedelics and research chemicals that act as central nervous system stimulants and few extensive research studies with varying dose amounts on different psychedelics, the use, creation, and distribution of these drugs should not be made legal —Does that sound okay?” He asked nervously. Sebastian smiled at the innocent statement, almost as if they were back in class, and typed back a quick, “good job,” in the chat. Ciel smiled. 

“Thanks for the help, really, I’m so burnt out by this point in the semester. This morning I forgot one of my socks. Not even both of my socks, just one of them,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian chuckled softly, and Ciel blushed at the sound of his voice again. 

“I really like your voice,” He admitted softly. Sebastian loved the compliment, especially since he’d technically never said a word to him. If his small laughter and moans were enough to get the boy to blush, he definitely had an effect on him in class. He warned himself to pay better attention to the boy when he was teaching. 

< So you’ve said. >

“I have a question,” Ciel announced. Sebastian raised a brow and typed a question mark into the chat. “Why is it that you won’t speak? I get not showing your face if you have something to hide, like a partner or something, but I don’t get why you won’t talk to me,” Ciel asked, feeling bad for pushing when he knew he should be happy with what he had. Sebastian tried to think of a good excuse, his palms growing sweaty with the unexpected question. Well, not unexpected, he supposed, but he hadn’t thought it out, and now he was stuck like a deer in headlights, waiting for his own brain to catch up. Before he was forced to answer, however, Ciel spoke again. 

“Actually, never mind. I don’t wanna know, not right now anyways. I just wanna keep relaxing for tonight,” Ciel spoke, knowing he probably wouldn’t like the answer he’d receive. Maybe the man was famous or something, and he was totally wrong about him being a teacher. 

< Thank you. >

Sebastian knew he was admitting that there was something off about him, that he was keeping a secret from Ciel, but from what he could tell, and what he knew about his intelligent and inquisitive nature, Ciel already knew he was hiding something. He only hoped the boy wouldn’t figure it out anytime soon. 

“But I do wanna meet up sometime. I mean, as long as you promise not to murder me or anything like that,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn’t thought it would get to this so fast, but of course, if Ciel really did like him, he wouldn’t hold back. It wasn’t in his nature. 

< Damn, you’ve foiled my plans. >

Sebastian joked back, trying to buy some time. Ciel giggled, flopping onto his tummy to stare at the screen. 

“I’m serious! We could meet at a hotel or something. You could wear a mask, I dunno, I just, I wanna meet you, even if you don’t talk,” The boy proposed. 

Sebastian thought about it. He could, theoretically, wear a mask and not speak the whole time. Holding Ciel, touching his skin and kissing his lips, it was too tempting of an offer not to take up. He would need to buy a mask, and he would have to make sure the hotel was far away enough from the school that Ciel didn’t suspect anything, or would even think he lived in a different town; somewhere outside of London but less than an hour away. Maybe Windsor? Or Guildford? He could arrive first, or Ciel could and he could go in with the mask. Reserving a hotel would be easy this time of year, as tourists generally avoided the cold. Overall, he could probably get away with it. 

< Okay. >

He responded, biting his lip nervously as he agreed. Ciel’s eyes lit up, a smile gracing his face as he spoke excitedly. 

“Really?” He questioned in disbelief. Sebastian nodded, typing back his confirmation. 

< I can book a hotel and we can meet in the room. >

He proposed. Ciel nodded, biting his lip to try and contain a happy laugh. 

“Find a hotel and send it to me. Are, are you free this weekend? I don’t think I can wait much longer,” He hated sounding this desperate, he really did, but there wasn’t much he could do at that point. He wanted to meet the mystery man with every fiber in his being. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or unsafe like he normally did when meeting up with boys. Maybe it was because this was a man, he figured. 

< This weekend? So tomorrow night then? >

He questioned, knowing he had work and Ciel had school on Monday. Ciel nodded with an unsure look. 

“If it’s too short notice we can do another time, I just…” 

< I can get a hotel for tomorrow night. Can you get to Guildford? >

He questioned, figuring Ciel wouldn’t mind a nice hotel in the smaller town. Ciel’s smile grew larger. 

“Yeah! I can get to Guildford,” He agreed. He knew this probably meant the man was either taken and getting away from London to avoid a cheating scandal, or wasn’t his teacher and lived in Guildford, but he still held hope, and he reminded himself that it didn’t matter whether or not he was Mr. Michaelis. He was a great guy, and Ciel was lucky to have found him. 

Sebastian pulled out his phone, and Ciel noticed his cat as his lock screen, a cat he’d seen in the background during his private shows a few times. He smiled at that. After a few minutes of silence and some typing on the man’s behalf, Sebastian turned back to the screen. 

< Meet at The Harbour Hotel, room 412, at 8PM. Say that you’re checking in for Ciel, go into the room, and wait. I’ll be there at 8:30. Do not come out and look for me. Do not show up late. If you’re planning on being late, let me know so I can adjust. Do not try and take off my mask. I’ll meet you on these conditions and these conditions only. Do you understand? >

Sebastian typed out, making sure the boy understood the instructions before he continued. Ciel read over them, his face concentrated, before he began writing down the details given to him. Once he was finished copying everything down, Ciel looked back up the screen with a serious expression. 

“I understand. I won’t pull anything, I swear. I don’t wanna fuck this up. I… I like you,” He added, his voice soft and quieter than normal. Sebastian felt himself smile as he typed back his response. 

< I’m expecting perfection out of you. Am I wrong to do so? >

Ciel shook his head, ever the agreeing boy when he was getting what he wanted, and recited the instructions. 

“Arrive at 8, check in under Ciel. If I’m gonna be late I have to tell you. Go to room 412 and wait for you there. You’ll be there at 8:30. Don’t leave the room, don’t look for you before you come in, don’t take off your mask, don’t murder you with the kitchen knife I’m bringing in case you try to kidnap me. Got it,” Ciel teased. 

Sebastian was glad he understood the circumstances. He trusted the boy to be honest and follow his orders. He then gave his next set of instructions, typing them out quickly to make sure the boy didn’t get distracted. 

< Good. When I get there, I want you naked and kneeling on the ground before the bed, head down. If I need to tell you something, I’m going to have to text you, so keep your phone by your side. I’m gonna bring some things, and if at any point you feel uncomfortable, or you want to stop, voice it. If you can’t talk, I want you to hold up a single finger to let me know. I’ll stop the moment you tell me to, no questions asked. Do you understand? >

Ciel read over the next message with a blush on his face, writing down the parts he thought were important when he read over it the second time. Sebastian was glad he was being so attentive. Ciel’s comfort was of utmost important to him, directly before his pleasure. 

“What kind of stuff are you bringing?” He questioned, his cheeks still painted pink as he spoke. 

< Is what we talked about originally okay? Things like a gag, ties for the bed legs, a collar? >

He questioned, double checking to make sure the boy was really alright with what he had mentioned. The look in Ciel’s eyes told him he was, and Ciel’s eager nodding was enough of a confirmation. He’d have to stop by a sex shop the next day before he left, and probably a department store for some sort of mask. 

< Good, I’m glad. I’m planning on staying awake for the night and leaving in the morning. If you’d like to do the same, you’re welcome to. If you get too tired and need sleep, feel free to rest, but please, don’t expect me to do the same. If you choose to pass on sleeping, you are not to drive home in the morning. You will leave at least thirty minutes before me. Do not wait outside for me to come out. I’m trusting you with this, Ciel. Is that clear? >

“I’ll stay up with you. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible; and I won’t drive.” He promised. Sebastian smiled at the admission. Finally, tomorrow, he’d be able to touch the boy, to kiss the boy and show, sans words, how much he was truly interested in him. 

< Go over everything again before you leave. Make sure you follow the instructions perfectly. If there’s any change in plans, whether that be related to your timing or what you are comfortable with, let me know as soon as you can. >

Ciel nodded, a happy smile still spread across his features. Sebastian let out a sigh, making sure he had thought of every precaution. He double checked his messages to ensure he’d forgotten nothing, and then sent the boy a final message. 

< If we’re staying up all night tomorrow, you’re going to need your rest. I’m expecting you fully awake and ready for me. Go get some sleep and make sure you have everything you need packed and ready. Okay? >

“How am I going to sleep like this? I’m so excited I can barely breathe,” Ciel giggled. Sebastian let out a small laugh before typing back his message. 

< Probably the same way you sleep every night, but if you aren’t making headway, you could always try hanging from your ceiling like a bat. >

He joked. Ciel giggled again. Sebastian’s chest tightened at the sound. He really was thankful the boy thought he was funny. 

“I think I’ll stick to the bed tonight, thanks; but I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ciel confirmed with a hopeful tone. Sebastian nodded. 

< I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well please, you’ll need it. >

“You too. So, is this goodnight?” Ciel asked, sounding somewhat upset. Sebastian loved how needy the boy already was, even before meeting him. 

< Yes. >

The boy gave a soft sigh and moved closer to the camera to wave goodbye. Sebastian leaned in unconsciously. 

“Sleep well, I’ll see you then. I promise I’ll follow all the rules, and I’ll text you if anything changes,” He promised again. 

< Goodnight, Ciel. >

“Goodnight,”


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian woke the next morning with a happy feeling in his chest and a good morning text from Ciel. He made a list of everything he needed to do that day, and planned out the journey by the minute, just to make sure he’d be there exactly on time. It was 10AM when he got out of bed, which meant he had ten hours to buy all the supplies he needed, add extra food for the cats, and get to Guildford. 

He started with the department store. Unfortunately, there were no masks, which meant he had to purchase a large black beanie, or many large black beanies in case he messed up cutting the holes, or they ended up being too sheer and he had to wear two. The woman who rang him up gave him a very suspicious eye. Sebastian made some excuse about embroidering them for his friend group, as they were headed to a concert, and her judgmental look faded away into a happy one. The “see it, Say it, Sort it” crisis was avoided. 

The next place he stopped was a sex shop. He got everything he agreed with Ciel on: rope, ties for the bed, a large gag that would cover the boy’s mouth and chin made of leather to avoid fabric stings, and lastly, a pretty blue leather collar and leash. The blue made him think of Ciel’s socks, which, in turn, made him smile. 

He packed everything in a black duffle after trying on and cutting all the masks. They were thick enough that he only needed to wear one, but he brought an extra just in case. He cut out the eyes and the mouth on both. At six, he dressed himself in a zip up jacket, something that wouldn’t dislodge the mask as he took it off, and black jeans. 

At six thirty, Sebastian got a text from Ciel saying he was leaving his house, and that he was set to arrive at the hotel at 7:55, five minutes early. Sebastian praised him on his good timing, and fed his cats an extra large dinner to make up for their soon-to-be missed bed time snack. He gave them both a little extra love, turned off all the lights, double checked that he had everything, and at seven, Sebastian left the flat and locked the door behind him. 

Ciel was nervous, but good nervous. He’d talked to Alois about his plan, knowing if he told Lizzie she would be upset with him. Alois was all for it, and told him if he was thinking about pussy-ing out, to call him so he could hype Ciel up again. Ciel doubted that would happen. He was ready to meet the man he’d been thinking about for the past two weeks, and to be completely honest, he couldn’t imagine the meeting going wrong at all. 

He made sure he had everything he needed, arrived exactly when he said he would, and the moment he entered the room, he stripped down and left his clothes in a pile on the couch. Once he was completely naked, the anxiety set in, and as he promised, he called Alois for reassurance. 

“Ciel?” The blond boy answered. 

“Yeah, it's me,” Ciel responded softly, his hands beginning to shake as he paced circles around the room. 

“Nervous?” Alois teased. Ciel let out a breath and nodded, though he knew his friend couldn’t see him. 

“Fucking hell, yeah,” Ciel admitted. “What if he doesn’t like me? Or what if we meet and I hate him? What if he hates me? Fuck, fuck,” Ciel ranted. Alois shushed him, a smile evident in his voice as he spoke. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine Ciel. You’re anxious because you like him, not the other way around. He’s probably freaking out right now too. Just take deep breaths and drink some water. He gets there at 8:30, right?” He questioned. 

“Yeah,” Ciel confirmed. 

“Text him and tell him you’re there, and then chill for a sec and get a grip. You want to meet him still, don’t you?” Alois double checked. Ciel sighed softly, realizing Alois was right. This was his chance to finally meet the guy, and he didn’t want to back out. He was just nervous because he liked him, he knew that, and somehow, that made it a little easier. 

“Yeah, I really do. Okay, okay I’m texting him. I’ll just tell him I’m here,” Ciel agreed. He sent a quick “here” text to the man before taking a seat on the bed. 

“If it’s terrible, you can always leave. And if he won’t let you, just stab him and call the cops. Okay?” Alois joked. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna rape me, Alois. I’m just… nervous,” Ciel sighed. 

“Hey, everything’s gonna be great. You’re gonna call me tomorrow and tell me you just got the best dick of your life, I know it,” Alois encouraged. Ciel let out a soft laugh. 

“You’re right, you’re always right,” He agreed. 

“I know I am,” The blond boy boasted. Ciel’s phone vibrated, and he pulled it away from his face to read the text. 

‘ I’ll be there on time. You remember everything? ’ 

Ciel smiled as he responded, loving the fluttering in his chest he received whenever the man texted him. 

‘ Yeah, I remembered everything. I’ll be on the floor when you come in. ’

“Ciel? You there?” Alois questioned. 

“Yeah, sorry, he texted. I’m gonna be fine, I’m super excited, just, nervous excited. And I’ll text you during breaks to ensure that I’m alive,” He promised. Alois laughed. 

“I won’t freak out if you don’t. With the way you look when you talk about him, I’m pretty sure you’re not getting any breaks,” Alois joked. Ciel gave another short laugh and checked the time again. Eight-fifteen. 

“Alright, I gotta go. I’ll let you know how it goes,” He bid. 

“Good luck! Have fun!” Alois cheered. The line went dead. 

Ciel placed his phone on the ground and kneeled down, much like he did during the streams. He could hear footsteps in the hallway to his left, and he tried to ignore all the people passing by. He knew it wasn’t the man he’d come for, as it was still early. 

Sebastian walked through the hallway, his hand on the beanie in his pocket. The numbers on the doors went up by two’s: ‘406, 408, 410,’ until he arrived at 412. He slipped the beanie over his head, covering his hair and most of his neck, before taking the key card out of his other pocket. When he entered the room he spotted Ciel immediately, his fingers nervously twitching at his sides as he kept his head down, as asked. Sebastian pulled out his phone and sent the boy a text. 

‘ Don’t be alarmed by the ski-mask, I’m not here to mug you, or rob the till downstairs. It was the best I could do on short notice. ’

Ciel grabbed the phone next to him and read it, a small smile appearing on his face as he went over the message. He placed the phone back next to him, his head still angled down, as Sebastian dropped his bag in the corner and unzipped it. 

“You mean we’re not going on a magazine heist? You tricked me?” He joked back, but his voice was wavering and his fingers were shaking just slightly. Sebastian picked up on it in the low light of the hotel room, as most of the lights were off, and frowned just slightly. He walked forwards towards the boy and placed a hand on his head, feeling his soft hair as he rubbed to calm him. He crouched down, taking note of how well Ciel was following his orders, as he stayed with his head down. 

Sebastian used one of his fingers to tilt the boy’s head up to see his covered face for the first time, and Ciel gasped just slightly as they met eyes, his own orbs growing wider as they found his. A small smile played on his lips. Sebastian’s own corners turned up with the boy’s reaction, and without further ado, he pressed his lips down on Ciel’s softly. 

Ciel let out a breath through his nose, keeping his hands on the ground as he leaned forward and kissed back with more pressure. Sebastian’s hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer with his neck, allowing his lips to open just slightly to capture the boy’s top one. His eyes closed, savoring the first moment of their lips intertwining. His other hand cupped the boy’s cheek and stroked softly. Ciel relaxed. 

This wasn’t the touch of a man who was going to hurt him, or a man he didn’t want to be touched by. It was exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed in that moment to calm his buzzing nerves. The stranger’s lips were soft and gentle, pulling sweet kisses from his own lips before biting down down slightly on his lower one. Ciel gave a soft whine and the man smiled against him, pulling away and patting his head again, before rising to go back into the bag he had brought. 

Ciel followed orders and kept his gaze down. Sebastian returned a moment later with the collar he had picked, and Ciel gasped when he felt the man’s hands on his neck, tilting his head up. He was silent as always as he fastened it over his jugular. He slipped two fingers underneath the cool leather to check the tightness, and Ciel was grateful that he was putting so much care into it. The man smiled at him, Ciel could see it in the edges of the cut mask, and he bit his lip softly as a nervous habit. Sebastian leaned down and pecked him in reassurance. Ciel kissed back, and Sebastian knew it was because he was nervous. He clipped on the leash and pulled the boy up to stand. 

He had never noticed how short Ciel was in comparison to his own height, as they’d never stood this close before and most of the time, when they spoke, he was sitting down. Ciel came to the middle of his chest, and judging by that, he assumed Ciel was around a metre and a half, while he stood at almost two. Ciel wasn’t looking up at him, and Sebastian took to the opportunity to tug the leash a little, indicating that Ciel should tilt his head. Ciel followed the silent command and raised his chin to meet his eyes again. Sebastian smiled. 

“You’re so tall,” The boy whispered. Sebastian responded by bending down, the leash a little tighter in strain, and placing his lips on the boy’s again. He allowed his hands to rest on his sides, sliding up his back to pull Ciel forward. They lapped at each other with renewed passion, and Sebastian used one hand to unzip his jacket. Carelessly, he flung it across the room, allowing it to land somewhere he no longer cared about, and grabbed Ciel full force, pushing their bare chests together and letting his hands grip at his skin. Ciel moaned softly into his mouth, cherishing the way the stranger was holding him with such raw need. His hands slid around Sebastian’s bare waist. 

Sebastian had thought about his hands on the boy for weeks on end, but what he hadn’t thought about, was the way Ciel’s hands would feel on him. When he wrapped his arms around his middle and squeezed softly, he felt his heart flutter, and he moved one of his own hands up to grip Ciel’s chin. The teacher opened his mouth a bit wider, encouraging Ciel to do the same, and slid his tongue into the hot, wet, mouth. He groaned when their tongues met for the first time, pressing his thumb a bit harder into his cheek as he felt around his mouth. 

Ciel was overwhelmed with how much he truly enjoyed being kissed by this stranger. He didn’t have a face, a voice, or even a name to put to these actions, and surprisingly, he didn’t care. All his anxiety, all of his worrisome thoughts and doubts, were thrown out the window as he let himself be devoured; absorbed into this man. 

Slowly, Sebastian moved them back to the bed. The back’s of Ciel’s knees hit the mattress and Sebastian pushed with his now free hands on his small, pale chest. Ciel’s breathing was ragged from the intense kissing, his chest rising and falling as he lay before him, cock hard and straining against his tummy. Sebastian was nearly drooling at the sight. Finally he was able to touch him, to treat him to the best pleasures he could provide, to kiss every inch of his body until he’d had his fill; it was heaven. Ciel seemed to have a similar conclusion running through his mind as he watched the man shed the clothing covering his lower half with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Sebastian threw those clothes behind him as well, never breaking eye contact with the boy’s naked form. His cock sprang up, pressing against his abdomen, much like Ciel’s. It was red and thick with need, a drip of precum pearling just at the tip as he licked his lips. Ciel wiggled for a moment, the collar on his neck refracting light where the metal was placed, and the teacher smiled down at him. 

Sebastian took another moment to admire him before giving in. He grabbed the boy under the arms, flipping him around so he was tummy down on the sheets, his head at the end of the bed, and left him there for a moment as he retrieved the tie-downs from his bag. Ciel watched him with lust-filled eyes as he moved. He’d never seen a body he wanted so badly; thin, and yet, perfectly chiseled, complete with abs and all. He wondered if the stranger worked out. 

He returned with the ties ready, placing the ones designated for his ankles towards the head of the bed, and leaving one by Ciel’s side as he took the boy’s first wrist in hand. He pressed a kiss to the underside of the smooth skin, where a series of blue veins were visible in the low light, before securing it in the cuff. He crouched down to tie it to the corresponding bed leg, and repeated that same process with the untied wrist. Sebastian’s fingers trailed down the boy’s spine, over the cute bubble butt Ciel was fortunate enough to have, and down his smooth thighs before stopping at his calves. There, he pressed a kiss to the insides of both his ankles before belting them in as well. Ciel’s legs were spread now, and Sebastian was more than happy to stand there and admire the boy as he whined in need, wiggling his lower half as he tugged lightly on the restraints. 

“Please,” Ciel whispered, his need climbing now that he was sure what was happening. Sebastian shushed him softly, coming towards his head to undo the collar. He tossed it to the floor, grabbing the final item from the bag before holding it up for the boy to see. Ciel’s mouth dropped open, his cheeks flushing as he nodded to signal it was okay. Sebastian secured the leather around the back of his head, admiring how the boy looked with his mouth covered, his eyes wide and begging to be touched. He smiled. 

Sebastian disappeared from Ciel’s sight, but he could feel the weight of the stranger climbing onto the bed behind him. He kneeled between Ciel’s spread legs, gripping at the skin of his ass before sliding his palms up the smooth expanse of his back. The blue-haired boy breathed out a long breath through his nose to prepare himself. If the stranger was anything like the other boy’s he’d been with, his dick would be pounding inside him within the next sixty seconds, but Ciel knew this wouldn’t be the case. This wasn’t a boy. This was a man. That was proven the moment Sebastian spread his cheeks and swiped a flat tongue over his hole. 

Ciel moaned into the leather, pushing his ass back into the awaiting mouth as his fingers gripped the comforter below them. Sebastian chuckled softly before rolling his tongue in circles around his entrance, poking it inside every so often to force the muscle to relax. Ciel was already stretched; Sebastian could tell by the way his muscle opened so well, and once inside, how ready he was. And that’s when he went to town. 

The man licked and sucked at the entrance, pushing his tongue inside and flicking it back and forth, over the edge of his puckered hole and around the small ridges before delving in again. His hands gripped at Ciel’s cheeks, pulling them apart and squeezing periodically at the soft flesh as he ate the boy like it was his last meal. Ciel was wailing into the gag, his hips gyrating and twitching as he wordlessly begged for more. He thrusted back far enough that he bumped the man’s nose through the cloth, that the man’s tongue was fully enveloped in his heat, that Sebastian had to adjust his grip to hold the boy in place. 

Ciel was shaking his head side to side, begging for more, and Sebastian pulled away as he listened to the boy’s cries increase in volume. As per his muffled request, Sebastian left his side to grab the bottle of lube sitting at the bottom of his bag. He returned with three fingers covered in slick. 

Ciel cried out when Sebastian inserted his first finger, immediately aiming for the boy’s prostate and having no trouble finding it. The man groaned behind him, something that made the boy’s hole tighten involuntarily, and another moan was released into the leather around his mouth. Sebastian took the opportunity to nudge in the pad of his second finger. It slid in as smoothly as the first, Ciel did a good job stretching himself, and pressed against the same spot the first finger had found. 

Ciel’s hips canted back into Sebastian’s fingers. He took the opportunity to rub tight circles against the spot that drove him mad. Ciel was outright screaming into the gag. Sebastian forced a third finger in as tears rolled down Ciel’s cheeks in pure pleasure, using his middle finger to hold pressure on his prostate and busying the other two by pressing against his sides, stretching him further as he scissored them as best he could. 

Ciel’s legs were shaking. His fingers gripped onto the fabric underneath hard enough to break his nails, and Sebastian watched in fascination as the boy released muffled begs, pleas and cries for his cock. It sounded rather disorientated, the strings of “pthease” and “phuck me”’s, and the teacher’s cock was hard enough to hurt with Ciel’s reaction. He slid his fingers out, laying his warm body on top of Ciel’s as he lubed himself up heavily. The teacher squirted some directly onto his hole as well, making sure the pain was as minimal as possible, before resting his cock against it. Both his elbows rested above the boy’s shoulders, his cock pressed between his cheeks as Ciel thrusted back into it, allowing the member to slide over his pink, ready entrance. Sebastian took one of his hands and gripped Ciel’s face, holding it by the covered chin, fingers splayed across his cheek and eye due to its size, and pressed loud, big kisses to the opposite side of his face. 

Ciel whined softly and the teacher shushed him as he continued to lavish him in affection. Slowly, the head of his cock breached, and he continued to press sloppy kisses to his face; his nose, his cheek, his temple, and his jaw, as he pushed in further. It took a minute; a few seconds of Ciel’s loud whines, (no stretching being able to prepare for the massive cock entering him,) and many kisses, before he was fully sheathed inside the hot, tight entrance. Ciel’s moan once he bottomed out was something he would never forget. 

Sebastian wound his fingers with Ciel’s, still pressing kisses to his face, even through his waves of pleasure, as he waited for the muscles to adjust. As soon as Ciel began pushing back against him, he pulled back and thrust in with a harsh movement of his hips. Ciel moaned into the gag as his body rocked forward with the force of it. Sebastian gave a soft growl, something that had the hole tightening all over again, and he took the opportunity to pull back and start a steady pace. 

Ciel appreciated this new way of fucking with more enthusiasm than he could ever have imagined. He wasn’t snapping his hips into the boy like some wild animal; little accuracy or care for Ciel’s innards. Instead, Sebastian had controlled rolls of his hips, quick movements that struck deeper than he was used to and slid against his prostate perfectly every time. Ciel was crying, that he recognized, but everything else turned to a hazy white, the areas where they were connected: their hands, his back, his ass, his feet where they tangled with Sebastian’s calves, were on fire. He was picking up a sweat, and he felt himself grow closer and closer, without even touching his cock; something that he hadn’t experienced before. 

Ciel’s moans grew louder with time, and Sebastian knew he was getting close. He reached up, undoing the buckles on his pale wrists, before pulling out and doing the same to his ankles. Ciel whined behind the leather, attempting to sit up and see what had torn his pleasure away. Sebastian flipped him again, spreading his legs once more and pulling them over his hips to lock at the base of his spine. He entered Ciel this way, his ass slightly lifted from the bed as Sebastian locked both their hands together now. Sebastian leaned down, pressing kisses to the boy’s neck and jaw, before picking up speed and pressing their lips together. 

With the friction now on his cock and the way the man was pressing into his most pleasurable spot with every rock of his hips, he was almost completely unable to kiss back, and that made Sebastian pull back ever so slightly, so their lips touched just at the tips and a single trail of spit connected them, as they grew closer. Ciel willed his eyes to stay open, staying locked with the stranger’s deep mahogany ones, as he felt the pleasure overtake him. His eyes widened when he realized he was about to cum, and his head tilted back just slightly as it washed over him, taking every cell in his body and forcing it into bliss. 

Sebastian felt the boy tighten around him and thrust harder, deeper into the boy as his own edge came. He could barely hold himself up through it, never having felt something so immersive, so incredibly perfect and pleasurable that he could have died then and not cared. He filled the boy to the brim with his cum as Ciel’s own hot liquid splattered against his stomach. 

The teacher collapsed onto the boy, pulling the gag off him before pressing kisses into the junction of his neck, hot, sweaty, and completely out of breath. His muscles were practically jelly, and Ciel felt the same as he attempted to catch his own breath, his heart hammering in his chest when his vision came back from its blur. 

“Fuck,” Ciel whispered softly, leaning his neck away from the man to give him better access. Sebastian didn’t take the opportunity. Instead, he gripped the boy’s jaw in his hand again and pressed more hard, sloppy kisses to his face. Ciel giggled softly, smiling at the man with red cheeks and a sweaty forehead, and Sebastian made soft, deep noises as he lavished the boy. He slid his cock out slowly, never leaving Ciel’s side as he flopped to the side, and pulled the smaller body against his with arms around his waist. 

Ciel was at a loss. He never knew just how good it could really be, how good he could feel, before this. He’d definitely made the right decision in meeting him, as he would have missed out on what had been the best sex of his short life. Sebastian was smiling, Ciel could see it as he watched the man from his half-perch on his smooth chest. Ciel pressed a few kisses to his pecs, nibbling softly a few times and earning him a swat on his behind. 

“Fuck that was amazing,” He whispered into the man’s skin. Sebastian nodded as he rubbed up and down his back with soft hands. 

“I can’t believe you turned out to be that good. I mean I wasn’t expecting you to be bad, or anything, but that was… wow,” He finished, still slightly out of breath. Sebastian chuckled softly at the boy’s admission. He reached over the side of the bed blindly for their phones, and typed out into the chat to communicate. 

‘ Your ass is so tight I thought my dick was going to explode. ’

Ciel laughed, a real, loud laugh, and kissed the man’s chest in response. 

“Well, your dick is so big I thought my ass was gonna explode, so I guess we’re even now,” He joked back. 

‘ So is it safe to say you aren’t disappointed about the lack of magazine heists taking place tonight? ’

“Oh no, I’m still very disappointed. This is just your way of making it up to me,” He teased. Sebastian smiled. 

‘ I can live with that. ’

“Me too,” Ciel sighed, pushing off the man to avoid overheating. Sebastian stood, cleaning his cock and slipping on his boxers before flopping back onto the bed. Ciel didn’t care about cum stains at the moment, too thoroughly spent to care about anything but regaining energy, and slipped his sweater back on, leaving his bottom half bare. 

‘ I didn’t hurt you at all, did I? ’

He checked, making sure Ciel was truly happy with the experience. Ciel scoffed as he read it. 

“Are you kidding? That was the best feeling I’ve ever had, like, ever,” The boy reassured. Sebastian smiled. 

‘ So my horse-cock was worth it then? ’

“It more than lived up to the hype,” Ciel confirmed with a happy smile. 

The two laid in silence for a few minutes, their legs tangling together as they calmed, letting the oxytocin flooding their brains calm before trying to hold a conversation. Ciel interrupted their silence with the rumbling of his stomach, indicating that he was hungry, and Sebastian re-opened his phone to attempt to feed him. 

‘ Room service? ’ 

He questioned, eyeing the boy’s cum-stained tummy with a raised brow. Ciel nodded. 

“I’m starving,” He commented back. Sebastian leaned up and handed him the menu before flopping back down. He couldn’t get the butterflies in his own stomach to stop fluttering. The feeling of being entwined with Ciel, laying there and letting their legs wrap around each other, sharing sweet kisses and listening to his laugh, it was enough to satisfy him for a lifetime. He doubted Ciel knew how strongly he felt, but he knew he felt something for him as he cuddled closer, bringing his head to rest in the cavern of his shoulder. Sebastian used his hand to press against his head, letting his lips brush against his velvet soft hair as he pecked it. 

“You cool with fish and chips?” Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded with a smile, and Ciel took it upon himself to call downstairs and order it. 

They had about twenty minutes to get dressed before the food was set to arrive. Ciel knew he was going to be the one to open the door and grab it from the hotel worker, as Sebastian couldn’t talk and was wearing a ski-mask. He stood and hobbled into the bathroom, followed closely by the stranger, and moved to grab toilet paper to wipe down his middle. Sebastian watched from the doorway as the boy lifted his sweater to clean himself, his back turned to the teacher, and Sebastian couldn’t help but admire how cute the boy’s back side was. Ciel had a fantastic ass. He hadn’t even really known how great it was; the livestreams and jeans he wore to class didn’t do it justice in the slightest. 

Sebastian couldn’t hold back any longer. He stepped towards Ciel and wrapped his arms around his middle the moment the tissue was thrown away. Ciel sighed happily, enjoying the backwards hug, and Sebastian pressed a kiss to his head before lifting him onto the countertop. He stood between Ciel’s knees and connected their lips again, soft and slow, and the boy happily kissed back with a smile playing on his lips. 

Sebastian unconsciously moved his hand to the back of Ciel’s head, leaving the other to encase his side, and Ciel let his arms drape over the man’s shoulders. He tried to pull back after a minute, but Sebastian pushed himself forward, recapturing his lips until Ciel was making weak noises of protest. Finally, when he was able to pull away, he gave the teacher a disapproving look. 

“Hey-” Ciel was cut off by Sebastian’s lips, and after getting over the initial shock of the second kiss, he pulled back again. 

“Hey!” He giggled. Sebastian pressed a series of quick kisses to his lips, gripping his chin in his fingers to keep the boy in place as he did as he pleased. Ciel batted him away playfully, a giggle still ringing through the bathroom walls as he scooted back and away from him. Sebastian gripped his waist tighter and pulled him towards the edge, and Ciel playfully kicked him in response. 

“Babe! They’re gonna be here any minute and I don’t have pants on,” Ciel warned, still happily laughing as Sebastian pouted. The man smiled as removed his boxers and slid the boy off the counter, bending down and tapping the side of his calf to indicate he wanted it lifted. Ciel did as requested, lifting one leg and then the other, as Sebastian slid his boxers up the boy’s legs. Once they reached his hips. Sebastian rolled the top over once, twice, and a final third time to make them the appropriate length. They were still much too large. Ciel pulled the fabric on his hips up and down, proving his point that they were, in fact, much too large for him, and gave the stranger a pointed look. Sebastian snickered, his shoulders shaking with the silent laughter, and Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“They don’t fit,” He pointed out. Sebastian shook his head, picking the boy up and carrying him back to the bed to wait for the food. Ciel protested, gripping onto the doorway as they were exiting with a laugh as he tried to get back into the bathroom and grab his pants. 

“I need pants!” He giggled. Sebastian tugged his middle a little harder, dislodging him from his sideways position, laying the boy over his outstretched arms once the boy’s hands had dropped back to dangle. “Okay, okay!” He laughed. 

The teacher deposited the boy onto the bed and covered him with his own body, pressing more kisses to his face now that the boy was semi-dressed. Ciel rolled his eyes, placing his hands softly on the stranger’s chest as he accepted the attention. Sebastian smiled. 

A knock on the door interrupted the moment and Sebastian pouted as the boy rose, using one hand to secure the loose boxers to his hips as he opened the door. Sebastian made sure to hide behind the wall to avoid an awkward encounter. Ciel grabbed the food from the man with a small thank you and a smile, and the moment the door shut, he called to the other man for help. 

“It’s so heavy!” He complained. Sebastian took the tray from him with a smile. He set it on the end of the bed, heading back to the headboard to turn on the television. Ciel frowned as he watched the man. 

“You’re not gonna eat with me?” He questioned with a small pout. Sebastian leaned forward, plucking a chip off the plate and eating it before leaning back and grabbing his phone. 

‘ I’m not very hungry, but I’ll steal some chips. ’

Ciel read the text and nodded, picking up the fish and dipping it into the sauce with a happy smile. Sebastian learned that night that Ciel’s stomach was a bottomless pit. He reached forward to grab a few fries, and fed a few to Ciel as well in between the boy’s massive bites. Within the next thirty minutes, the plate was completely clean. Sebastian smiled as he watched the boy flop back onto the mattress, a hand laying on his lower belly as he groaned. 

“That was so good, I’m stuffed,” He praised, rubbing small circles against his skin. Sebastian looked down from the television, smiling at the full, smiling boy. He was happy like this; even if he couldn’t show his face or talk, he enjoyed being with the boy more than he’d ever enjoyed anyone’s company before. 

“I wonder if they have ice cream!” Ciel proclaimed, sitting up and scrambling over to the menu to check. Sebastian’s mouth dropped open. Didn’t he just say he was full? He ate an entire two person meal and now was after sugar as well? Ciel called down for ice cream and instructed them to leave it outside the door, and Sebastian watched as the boy finished and crawled up the bed to lay against his chest. The man opened his arms to Ciel, an invitation the blue-haired boy was happy to take up on as he cuddled into him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before turning back to the TV. 

They stayed like that as they relaxed, eating ice cream and sharing small kisses. Sebastian was fully relaxed, occasionally glancing down at the boy to check on him. Ciel would always look back up at him with a smile. It sent his heart soaring. He’d never been so happy just to lay with somebody, to silently enjoy their company and feel the warmth of their body against his. The hotel room had cooled off since their earlier activities. The sweat on their bodies had dried, leaving them slightly cold and in need of a shower. 

‘ Shower? ’

Sebastian suggested, looking down at the boy as he waited for a response. Ciel nodded as he looked back up to meet his stare. 

“Are you gonna leave the mask on?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian nodded, threading his fingers in the boy’s hair and ruffling. Ciel giggled, moving off the bed to stand and Sebastian followed him into the bathroom. Once arrived, Sebastian stood back, watching Ciel shed his clothing again before trying to figure out how the shower worked. After a few minutes of poking and prodding at the tap he sighed, turning to Sebastian with a small pout. 

“Why do they have to make these things so damn complicated?” He asked. Sebastian chuckled, taking the boy’s place next to the tub as he moved the dials to warm and turned the shower on. Ciel scoffed, rolling his eyes as the man turned to him with a smile. 

“Whatever,” He brushed off. Sebastian held in a laugh as the boy stuck his hand in the warm stream. The two of them stepped in. The teacher took his time washing the boy’s body, not minding the lack of warm water on his own skin as he brushed over Ciel’s with soft, soapy palms. Ciel loved the doting. He was practically melting under the stranger’s hands, lavishing the way they felt rubbing circles against him. Sebastian washed the blue hair, scratching lightly at his scalp with his fingertips, and conditioned his head soon after. His mask was soaked, but he had brought an extra one and he wasn’t concerned with it. Instead, he focused on how soft the boy felt, naked and wet, pressed up against him. 

Ciel wanted to wash the stranger too. He lathered his hands up with body wash and spread it over his skin, rising up on his tip-toes just to reach the tops of his shoulders. Sebastian let himself be taken care of, closing his eyes as the boy dipped his hands in every crevice he wanted, brushing up and down his back and chest with soft, small fingers. 

It didn’t take long for Ciel to grow hard again. Sebastian’s body was exactly what he could ever wish for. He loved being able to touch him, to run his hands over his smooth skin and muscles, to watch the stranger tip his head back so Ciel could brush fingers over the exposed part of his neck. He avoided getting soap in the mask, though Ciel was sure he probably brought an extra. 

When the soap was washed from Sebastian’s body and he was left clean, he pulled the boy into him, feeling the smaller, pale cock press against the top of his thigh. He chuckled and looked down to meet the boy’s red-faced expression with a smile. Sebastian moved to place Ciel under the stream before dropping to his knees. 

His student looked down at him with wide eyes, but didn’t complain when one of Sebastian’s arms hooked around his thighs and pulled him closer. With the height difference, all the stranger had to do was drop his head to engulf the cock in his mouth. Ciel was surprised. Normally, when he bottomed, it was him sucking dick, not the other way around; but Sebastian seemed determined to do as he pleased as he kissed the swollen head. Ciel let out a small breath and placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders to brace himself. 

Water dripped down the back of his neck, droplets falling from his hair and onto the top of Sebastian’s mask as he glanced down. Sebastian’s breath was washing over his straining cock and Ciel let out a sweet moan as the tip of his dick was encased in the warm heat. Sebastian, without waiting much longer, took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing around it once before bringing his tongue around as best he could. 

Ciel gripped at his shoulders, trying to pull back from the sudden pleasure with an autonomic response. Sebastian moved one of his hands to lay on the base of Ciel’s spine, his fingers splaying out over the top of the curve and cheeks of his ass, pulling him forward to keep him in place. Ciel cried out as his hips automatically thrusted into the tight cavern. Sebastian smiled around his cock, pushing his head down further until his nose pressed against the boy’s pubic bone. He encouraged Ciel to continue thrusting with the hand on his lower back, pushing and releasing in a rhythm similar to what he wanted until the boy caught on. 

“A-Are you sure?” He breathed out. Sebastian moaned softly around his cock, giving a particularly harsh suck as a response, and Ciel let out a small whine before testing it and thrusting into the mouth. Sebastian happily sucked him in, and Ciel took it as an okay for him to begin, his hips moving in sharp snaps as his ability to hold back faded. Sebastian kept up his suction, enjoying the view from below the boy as Ciel’s eyes squeezed shut, his head drooping down as his instinct to fuck took over. His nails pressed crescent marks into the stranger’s shoulders and pulled him forward with every move, not that Sebastian minded, and he made sure to keep his hand on the side of Ciel’s thigh soft to keep from restraining the boy’s movement. 

Ciel was already growing close, Sebastian knew, as his thrusts grew deeper and harsher, his knees bent to increase his power, and his moans gained volume. Ciel was grunting with every thrust as he slowed. His legs began to shake. He tried to pull away to avoid cumming in the strangers mouth, but Sebastian’s grip tightened, and the hand on his back forced him deeper as he began to spill into the warm mouth. 

Ciel cried out as he shot his load into Sebastian. The teacher swallowed it greedily, lapping his tongue around the head and rubbing his lips over the ridge as the boy fell over the edge. Ciel’s thighs were threatening to collapse under him, and Sebastian noticed it as soon as he took his mouth off the softening cock, quickly moving to support the boy by the waist as he stood and held him to his chest. Ciel’s breathing was ragged and harsh, and Sebastian took the breathless opportunity to bury the kid in more kisses. Ciel leaned into the soft touches, pressing his cheek against the man’s lower chest as he calmed and allowed himself to be held up by the hands on his waist. 

“Fuck that felt good,” He whispered, still slightly out of breath with the combination of steam and post-orgasm bliss. Sebastian smiled. He hummed softly, turning off the tap and moving to grab a towel before wrapping the boy in it, drying him slightly before tying it around his waist. He repeated the process with his own towel before grabbing smaller towels for their hair. Ciel stood still as he brushed it over and ruffled it to soak up the excess water. 

Ciel was growing tired. It was around midnight now, which normally, wouldn’t be a problem, but he’d spent twice and his body was wearing slowly. Sebastian, now dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a new beanie that he locked himself in the bathroom to change, noticed the small yawn with a smile and led the boy back to the bed with a hand on his back. He ushered the boy to sit on the edge. Ciel followed the gesture with a smile. 

‘ Do you want coffee? Or a nap? ’

Sebastian asked. Ciel grabbed his vibrating phone and read over the text. 

“ I don’t wanna nap. I wanna spend as much time with you as — ahhhm — as possible,” The boy yawned out the last two words and Sebastian gave him a pointed look, as best he could, that is, with the mask on. 

‘ If you’re tired you shouldn’t push yourself. I’ll be here when you wake up. ’ 

Sebastian urged. Ciel was about to protest when another yawn interrupted him. With a small sigh and a sad pout, he nodded. Sebastian moved to sit against the headboard, pulling the boy with him and placing his head in his lap. The covers were moved back and Ciel was tucked in, the teacher smiling when Ciel looked up with puckered lips. He pressed his to them, softly and sweetly, placing a hand on his forehead when he pulled away. 

“Thank you,” Ciel whispered, snuggling his face into the sweatpants over Sebastian’s thigh before closing his eyes.

Sebastian watched over him as he slept, keeping the television on low volume and occasionally petting his hair, enjoying the feeling of his crush slumbering on his lap. Ciel curled into him tighter the longer he slept, until he was fully wrapped around the man’s leg. Sebastian noticed it right when the sun began to rise with a heat in his chest. He knew that he wouldn’t be forgetting this night anytime soon. He was starting to grow tired himself by eight, and right as he was preparing to wake Ciel, he woke on his own. His eyes fluttered open, his brain registering the position he was in, wrapped around his extremity like a koala, and blushed. Ciel looked up to the stranger, who was already looking down at him, and smiled. 

“Morning,” He bid. Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, a good enough answer in itself, and Ciel happily pecked him back. His spine was beginning to ache, and he needed to get up and stretch, but Ciel looked so happy curled into him, he didn’t want to move. He picked up his phone. 

‘ I need to stretch. ’ 

He informed Ciel. The blue-haired boy nodded, unravelling himself from the man as he stood. The stranger popped a few tense joints and sighed, leaning down and to the sides to try and fix the sore muscles. Ciel cringed a few particularly loud cracks. 

“Sorry,” He whispered. Sebastian stood straight and smiled at him, shaking his head as he moved to brush the boy’s hair from his eyes. Ciel blushed again. He had underestimated how nice it would be to wake up to the man. He loved it. 

‘ I’m gonna start packing up. ’

Sebastian explained, before moving towards his bag. Ciel felt himself grow sad, and moved behind him to wrap his arms around his bare middle, pressing his face to the smooth, warm back. Sebastian turned around, taking note of the boy’s upset expression and sighing softly as he tilted his chin up to kiss him. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Ciel whined softly. It melted the teacher’s heart to hear such words come from his mouth. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to respond. 

‘ I don’t either, but we can do this again soon. We can private call anytime you’d like, and text when we’re free. This isn’t goodbye forever. ’

Ciel ignored the chiming of his phone on the bed, instead, continuing to hold Sebastian around the middle and squeeze. Sebastian leaned down to the boy’s ear, taking a small sigh before opening his mouth. 

“Me either,” He whispered. Ciel gasped, squeezing tighter now as he heard the man speak for the first time, or at least, what he thought was the first time. He pressed a kiss to Ciel’s hairline before pulling away, unwrapping the small arms and pointing at the phone on the bed. Ciel walked back to grab it while Sebastian redressed. Sebastian’s phone buzzed in his jeans. 

‘ 08422 284xxx ’

Sebastian smiled at the text. 

‘ Your number? ’

Ciel nodded from across the room. 

‘ 01197 549xxx ’

Sebastian texted back. Immediately, a text came in, and the teacher opened it to see Ciel’s name under the “Unknown Number” tag. He changed the contact name to Ciel, and the boy moved forward to hand him his phone. Sebastian took it with a curious gaze, only to find the contact app up and typing in a blank space. 

’S’

He typed in. Ciel smiled when he received the phone back, shaking his head softly at the anonymity. Sebastian chuckled, pressing another kiss to the boy’s cheek, loud and pressured, before zipping up his bag. 

“I have to go now, don’t I?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian nodded. Ciel went in for another hug, and Sebastian pulled him back in, wrapping the boy up in his arms as he swayed them softly. Ciel hummed happily, and Sebastian rubbed up and down his spine slowly before pulling away and pressing his lip’s against Ciel’s. They stayed like that for a moment longer, savoring the tastes of one another, before pulling away with short breaths. 

“I’ll text you when I’m home,” Ciel promised. Sebastian gave the boy another small peck and nodded, tapping his ass as he walked out the door. Ciel left with giggles flowing from those perfect lips, and the moment the door was shut, Sebastian leaned back against it with a sigh and a smile that reached his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“You were right,” Ciel spoke into the phone as he walked from the station back to his flat. Alois giggled into the receiver, forcing a smile to his face, as he picked up the pace in the cold weather. 

“Told you so!” Alois cheered. Ciel let out a small laugh. 

“I know, I know. Seriously, best dick I’ve ever had,” Ciel admitted. 

“Seriously?” Alois doubted. 

“Seriously. I don’t think I’ll have it that good again. He was… fuck Alois he was amazing. Even after we fucked he was still so sweet,” Ciel sighed, thinking back to just an hour or two ago when they were laying in bed. 

“So, you like him then?” Alois questioned. 

“Yeah, I think I do. I mean, I need to get to know him better and all, but with the way things are going… I dunno, I really like him,” Ciel confessed. Alois squealed on the other end of the line as he entered the building. 

“We are SO talking about this on Monday,” Alois insisted. Ciel giggled as he made his way towards the stairs. 

“Okay, but, we can’t tell Lizzie. I know she’d be mad at me and I wanna push that off until, at least, next weekend,” Ciel warned. Alois huffed. 

“You need to tell her Ciel, it’s not like you to hide things from her. Plus, you’re obviously okay. You weren’t killed or kidnapped, so as angry as she might be at first, she’ll get over it when she sees how happy you are,” Alois reasoned. Ciel sighed as he reached his floor. 

“Your right. Monday then,” Ciel agreed, unlocking the door to his home and stepping inside the warm flat. Alois hummed in approval. 

Meanwhile Sebastian sat on the train, his bag slung over his shoulder as he thought back on the night. He loved everything Ciel did, the way he acted, how happy he seemed to be around him, even if he couldn’t really see or hear him. He hoped Ciel wasn’t too upset that they were apart now. He hoped Ciel wouldn’t leave him if he found out who he really was. He watched the scenery go by with a stupid smile on his face, excited to see him again at school on Monday, even if it was in the second row of his class. 

The rest of the day and the day following were filled with work for the both of them. Sebastian had papers to grade that he was falling behind on, and Ciel was swamped with homework. They texted throughout the day during breaks, sending sweet messages back and forth and a few pictures, all from Ciel, of course. Sebastian managed to get through three classes worth of papers, and Ciel had just about finished up all his work by midnight on Sunday, when Sebastian was already fast asleep. 

He dreaded having to tell Lizzie about his meeting the next day and put it out of his mind as he texted the teacher goodnight and flopped down onto his mattress. His ass was still a little sore from all the stretching, but his physical recovery was of little importance compared to his mental. He missed Sebastian, which was something he had, in fact, counted for before even thinking of meeting up with him. What he didn’t realize, however, how much of his time, or how many of his thoughts, he would take over. All he thought about outside of school and work was Sebastian, though he didn’t have a name aside from ’S’ to assign the man. He was still hoping it was his professor deep down, but now, even if it wasn’t, he really didn’t care. He liked this man, regardless of who he was, and that was all that mattered to him as he closed his eyes, pretending he was back in the hotel room, laying on his lap with the TV on low in the background. 

Monday was a day filled with anxiety for Ciel, and filled with excitement for Sebastian. He counted the hours to when he was next able to see the boy, his knee bouncing throughout his first three classes with the help of a few, or many, cups of coffee. Ciel was dreading dinner with his friends, but still found an ounce of happiness peek through the clouds of his gloomy day when he saw the professor sitting at his desk. Ciel bid him hello, and Sebastian bid him the same back with a smile. Ciel swore it was the same smile, swore on his life that it was the same pair of eyes he had been staring at the entirety of his Saturday night. Maybe he was going crazy, he decided, and ignored the feelings bubbling in his chest as he took his seat. 

“Good morning class,” Sebastian spoke, standing from his seat. He was the same height as the man Ciel had spent Saturday night with. His body type was the same. Ciel spent the next two hours pointing out all the similarities between the two in his head. There were too many for it not to be real, or at least a possibility. Ciel didn’t want to dwell on it too much until after the conversation with Lizzie and Alois, but he couldn’t help it. 

The hands, the eyes, the mannerisms, the smiles; even his nod was the same. Ciel knew he was driving himself mad. Half of him screamed that he was being crazy; that there was no way his mystery man was actually his teacher, and that he was imagining things that he wanted to be true. His brain was tricking him into finding similarities because he was crushing on both of them, though one far more than the other. The other half of him screamed he was being ignorant; that of course it was the same man, as there was no way two people could be so similar, no other reason he would be hiding his voice and face so consistently and insistently if it wasn’t true. By the time he left class, Ciel had a headache so strong he felt an aneurysm coming on. 

Sebastian noticed the boy’s contemplative look throughout class. He wondered what was troubling the boy so much, and worried that maybe he had blown his cover. Maybe Ciel had figured it out already, and that night they spent together really would have been the last. A text from the boy ended all of those thoughts, as Sebastian picked up the vibrating device with a smile. 

‘ Hi, hope you're having a good day back at work. I’m having dinner with my friends tonight, but if you’re free after maybe we could FaceTime? :) ’

Sebastian smiled at the cute text and sent back his response before he packed up his stuff. 

‘ Hi. Work was exhausting. Hopefully school was better for you? I’m free whenever you are. I miss you. Have a good dinner, call when you can. ’ 

Ciel read over the text with a small smile before shoving his phone back in his pocket and heading to the station. The three met at their usual dinner place, all hugs and smiles as they head inside to grab a table. The conversations were meaningless up until their meals arrived, complaining about school and how slow winter break was approaching, along with Lizzie’s plans for her next fashion project and Alois’ upcoming contestant for “dick appointment Friday’s,” as the group so affectionately named them. 

Ciel knew that when the conversation died down, and Alois looked to him over the centre candle with a knowing glance, it was time for him to mention his weekend to Lizzie. Ciel also, however, had no idea how to start a conversation like that. Alois brought it among himself to do so. 

“So Ciel, how was your weekend?” He questioned casually, taking a bite of his potatoes as he spoke. Ciel gave a soft sigh and a grateful smile before responding. 

“It was good, I, uh, I met up with that guy,” He spoke, directing his gaze at Lizzie, who was quietly paying attention as she sipped her wine. Alois’ acting, was, as always, not Oscar worthy, but it was enough to convince the girl he had no idea of what had happened as he leaned forward. 

“You’re kidding me!” He spoke happily. At least the happiness wasn’t an act, Ciel thought to himself, as he nodded. 

“Wait, you met up with that guy from the internet?” Lizzie asked, her voice already raised an octave. Ciel nodded. 

“Yeah, we met up for the night on Saturday,” He explained, cringing at her judgmental expression. 

“You don’t even know the guy! You met him on one of your porn-cams!” She spoke, almost like a mother, and Ciel sighed. 

“He was really nice, Lizzie. I knew he wasn’t going to do anything I didn’t want. Seriously, I was careful,” He promised, wanting her to be happy for him like Alois was. 

“Ciel it could have been a completely different guy! What if you showed up and got mugged, or raped, or killed?” She questioned. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I didn’t. It was worth the risk,” He went on. Now it was Lizzie’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“You didn’t even know his name!” Lizzie argued back, somewhat louder now. 

“So?” He asked. 

“So? So?! Did you even know what he looked like before then?” Lizzie asked angrily. Ciel gulped, and thankfully, Alois jumped in. 

“Of course he knew what he looked like. They video chatted a ton before they met,” Alois reassured. Lizzie, however, kept her eyes on Ciel, who was staring down at his plate with a guilty expression. 

“No, he didn’t… No he didn’t, Alois! Look at him!” She pointed, and Alois followed her finger to find a very red and nervous boy. 

“Ciel?” Alois questioned, his face contorting into a look of confusion as he thought back to their previous conversations. 

“Guys, I…” Ciel trailed off, not really knowing what to do now that both of his friends were upset. He had counted on Alois to back him up, but now, it was two against one. 

“You said you video chatted him,” Alois pointed out, his tone upset much like Lizzie’s. 

“I did, we did, but he never, uh, he never showed his face,” Ciel whispered, still unable to look up at them. 

“And you still met up with him?!” Lizzie asked, her face now flushing with anger. Ciel coughed awkwardly, and thankfully, Alois decided to defend him again. 

“Well, he knows what he looks like now, so that’s all that matters,” Alois spoke definitively. Again, Ciel avoided their glares. 

“Ciel. You know what he looks like now, right?” Lizzie questioned, her tone growing colder by the second. Ciel swallowed thickly. 

“Wait, how did you meet him and not look at his face?” Alois questioned, growing upset again with the careless actions of his friend. 

“He wore a mask,” Ciel whispered. Lizzie slammed her fork down on the table, no longer caring about the people at the table behind or in front of them, as she spoke. 

“A mask? A fucking mask, Ciel? Are you serious right now?” She outraged, crossing her arms over her chest as she grew impossibly more upset. 

“Look, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” Ciel tried to defend. Alois cut in before he had the chance. 

“So you don’t know his name, and you don’t know what he looks like. Do you even know what he sounds like?” Alois questioned. Ciel looked away again. “Unbelievable! So he’s basically a total stranger then?” He questioned. 

“It’s not like that!” Ciel opposed. Alois scoffed. 

“Really? How can you even say that? I was cool with the idea of you meeting him because I thought you knew him, but this? You met him and you still know nothing!” Alois spoke, his tone heated to the level Lizzie’s was now. 

“You knew about this?” Lizzie questioned, sounding a little hurt that they had kept this from her. 

“Not now, Lizzie. We can talk about how stupid I was to believe him later,” Alois insulted. Ciel felt tears stinging at his eyes. 

“I have an idea of who he might be,” He began, swallowing the tears down as he took a sip from his water. 

“Oh yeah?” Lizzie questioned, still upset with him. Ciel nodded. 

“I think… I think it might be professor Michaelis,” Ciel concluded, deciding that voicing his idea was better than saying nothing at that point. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Lizzie cried out, rolling her eyes again as she stared down her best friend. 

“I’m serious!” Ciel held his ground as his composure began to slip, his watery eyes threatening to spill as his nose began to run. 

“You’re ridiculous, Ciel. Why the hell would you think that? Have you lost your fucking mind?” Lizzie shot. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me,” Alois scoffed. Ciel’s hands were shaking, his bottom lip succumbing to the assault of his teeth as he used the pain in a desperate attempt to stop the tears stinging at his lash line. 

“I didn’t lie to you,” Ciel promised softly. 

“You’re right, you just ‘conveniently' left out all these super important details, my apologies,” The blond boy seethed. 

“How could you be so stupid, Ciel?” Lizzie questioned. 

“I really liked him, okay?! I really like him and I wanted to meet him, is that so wrong?” Ciel questioned, the first of many tears falling down his cheek. 

“Yes!”  
“Yes!” 

The two chimed. Ciel felt a sob coming up his throat and grabbed his bag before they could say another word, running out of the restaurant into the rain. Finally, he let out his first cry into the night, ignoring it as he continued to run down the block, around the corner, and towards his flat. He was getting soaked quickly, the downpour in full speed, much like his gait, as he shot through small crowds of people. Tears mixed with drops of rain to make lukewarm salt that slid down his cheeks, his chest constricting as he rounded the last corner. 

The moment he made it inside he broke down, slamming his door and falling to the ground, arms covering his eyes as he placed his head in his knees and cried. He knew his feelings for the man were valid, but maybe they had a point. Maybe it was stupid of him to meet up with the stranger. Maybe he really was acting crazy, thinking it was his professor, going out to meet someone he hadn’t even seen the face of. He didn’t want to doubt his feelings for the man, he knew what he felt and he knew it was real. He knew the way he touched him, the way he kissed him, wasn’t a lie. It was his fault for lying to Alois in the first place, which only made him feel worse. 

It took Ciel thirty minutes to stop crying fully. He didn’t move from his spot by the metal front door, instead preferring to stay curled up there as he let out all of his emotions. He understood what had gone wrong; understood that he shouldn’t have lied, at least not to Alois, and that maybe he had been a bit reckless in meeting the stranger. But he wasn’t going crazy hypothesizing about who he could be. There were similarities between the two men, and it was only natural for him to be curious, he reasoned. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and wiped the last of his tears as he checked it. It was just an instagram notification, but he figured he should text ’S’ and tell him he wouldn’t be able to talk anyways. 

‘ Hey, something came up and I can’t video chat tonight, I’m sorry :( ’

Immediately the man was typing back, and Ciel bit his lip nervously. 

‘ Thats alright. Are you going on a magazine heist without me? ’

Ciel let out a broken laugh, half a sob and half a giggle, before responding. He could feel his hot eyes drying as he typed, the serotonin slowly returning to his brain as he texted the man he liked. 

‘ Of course not. Unrelated, but would you happen to know the best places to find outdated tabloids around London? ’

‘ There’s a dentists office off Harley street that has a good selection. Why do you ask? ’

Harley street. The man went to a dentist off of Harley street. It was near the school, Regents University, which was where the professor worked. Ciel shook the thought out of his mind. Maybe it was just a coincidence. 

‘ Oh no reason, just asking out of curiosity. ’

‘ Ever the curious boy, you. Let me know if you see a red-haired woman while you’re there. ’

Ciel giggled. That must have been the receptionist he hated enough to steal from. He found himself smiling, despite the argument that just went down, though his mood had still plummeted a good fifty points. He was ready to get into bed and forget that the day had even happened, despite it only being nine. 

‘ And if I happen to see that person? ’

‘ Tell her if she wants her 2010 Telegraph magazine back, she should quit. ’

‘ I’ll do just that. I’m heading to bed, I’ll text you tomorrow. Call then? ’

Ciel really didn’t want to end the conversation, but he knew he needed a bath and a few hours of sleep. 

‘ Yeah. Are you sure you’re alright? ’

Ciel pondered the question, wondering if he should be honest, or brush it off. On one hand, he wanted to type an entire book out, explaining everything between lying to Alois and Lizzie and silently accusing him of being his English professor. On the other, he didn’t want to lose what he had with the man, and on the large chance it wasn’t his professor, it would be an awkward conversation he didn’t have the energy to have. 

‘ I’m fine, just tired. ’

Ciel did feel bad for lying again. That’s what had gotten him in this mess in the first place. But he wasn’t ready to talk about what had gone down at dinner, and he certainly didn’t want to discuss possible identities with the man. 

‘ Text me if you change your mind about that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well, make sure you eat something if you haven’t already. ’

Ciel smiled as he sent back a smiley face before leaving his phone by the door and heading to the bathroom. The silence in the tub didn’t help his overthinking problem, and instead of taking a long bath as planned, he scrubbed himself as fast as possible before jumping into bed. It took a while to quiet his thoughts enough to fall asleep, but once the last tears of the night had been absorbed by his pillow, his mind drifted back to Saturday night, and he fell into a blissful world of black before midnight. 

Ciel woke the next day with puffy eyes and a pale face. He knew he must have looked dreadful, but when he checked his phone and saw that Lizzie and Alois had both decided not to contact him, he felt worse. He sniffled as the tears returned, but in leu of class starting in thirty minutes and him already running late, he decided to shove it down. He arrived only five minutes late. All heads turned to watch as he entered the room, obviously on the verge of breaking down again. He didn’t have professor Michaelis’ class until the next day, which meant he had nothing to look forward to, as well. 

He spotted Lizzie walking with one of her friends on his way to eating in the library, and it took everything in him not to run up to her and apologize. He kept his head down as he walked in, alone and still very much upset. During lunch, he sent the man a simple, “Hope your day is going well,” message. The man responded quite quickly, something Ciel was grateful for. 

‘ Are you doing better today love? ’

He had never called him love before, let alone any pet name, and Ciel found himself nearly in tears again. The desire to see his face, to hear his voice tell him everything was going to be okay, was growing stronger by the day. He replaced the mystery man’s voice with his professors, feeling like shit about it, as he read over the text. Despite the warmth in his chest, he felt worse, and he decided on not responding. He threw out his sandwich, hovering over Alois’ contact before shoving his phone back in his pocket and heading to class early. 

Ciel left his last class halfway through. He could feel the tears coming, and the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of all those people. He knew he was a sniffler. Instead, he went home and sat on the couch in silence before the sobs came. 

They wracked his body and shook his mind, his thoughts confused and muddled. He knew he needed somebody there; anybody to stop him from feeling this miserable. The world was caving in on him, and every person of comfort was unavailable or a source of his problems. He’d never been great with dealing with his issues by himself, and it wasn’t like he could talk to either of his parents about what was going on. He debated calling Alois, but with the thought of being rejected, he opted for the last option. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was picked up. 

“I… I know you won’t say anything, but, I really need you. I can’t be alone, I, I don’t wanna be alone,” Ciel broke off his words with a choked sob and he covered his mouth to avoid more escaping. A soft shushing came from the other side, and Ciel felt himself suck in a large breath before nearly choking on it. 

“Please come over, I’ll send you my address, you can wear that stupid mask, just, please come over,” Ciel begged. He knew he wouldn’t receive a verbal response, so he wasn’t surprised when his phone buzzed. 

‘ I’ll be there. What’s the address? ’

Ciel typed out his address, double checking the flat number and street name before sending it. 

‘ I’ll see you soon. Try to drink some water and relax. Everything’s okay. ’

Ciel did as asked, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye, before grabbing a cup of water and forcing it down. It didn’t make him feel any better, so he drank another one, and by the time half of that was gone, his tears had slowed. Every breath he took threatened a sob from his body, so he tried distracting himself instead, pacing circles around his house and cleaning up the small piles of clothes he’d left out. 

The knock at his door twenty minutes later startled him out of his mindless staring, and he left his position sitting at the kitchen counter to open the door. There, standing in front of him, was the man, dressed in all black with a ski-mask covering his face. Ciel tried to smile, but instead, another sob escaped his throat the moment his lips threatened to move, and he stood aside, covering his eyes with the ends of his sweater as he outright cried in front of the man. 

Sebastian was quick to shut the door and pull the boy into his arms. Ciel’s tears soaked through his zip-up, and he rubbed up and down the boy’s back with one hand while the other softly held his neck. He shushed him, rocking them side to side much like the last time they’d said goodbye, and Ciel’s cries quieted slightly as he rubbed his thumb behind the boy’s ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Ciel spoke, his voice thick with tears and raw with emotion. Sebastian only shushed him again, kissing the top of his head softly. He led them to the couch, sitting down and allowing the boy to climb into his lap, and Ciel took the opportunity to place his head in the man’s neck. Sebastian held the boy tight, completely unknowing of what was going on, and continued to pet him until his cries were reduced to silent tears. He pulled out his phone then, typing faster than he remembered he even could. 

‘ Are you okay? ’

He questioned, pulling the boy back to look at him as he waited his response. Ciel shook his head, a few more tears falling, and Sebastian rubbed them away with the pad of his thumb, brushing down the boy’s face with his fingertips before typing again. 

‘ Do you want to talk about it? ’

Again, Ciel shook his head, but a moment later he opened his mouth, and Sebastian sat, waiting patiently for his words. 

“I got in a fight with my friends. It’s my fault, and I know it’s stupid, but I’ve known them forever, and they’ve never been mad at me before, and I, I don’t know. A lot’s going on, I guess,” He ended lamely. Sebastian seemed to understand the meaning of his vague words and frowned, pressing another kiss to the boy’s head before pulling back again. 

‘ I’m sure it’ll blow over. Are they important? ’

Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded as he swallowed. 

“I’ve known them since I was born. They’ve been covering for me for years. My parents don’t know I’m gay. Lizzie’s been my fake girlfriend since I was fourteen and Alois, well, he’s just, he’s always there for me. E-Except now,” Ciel trailed off miserably. Sebastian frowned, kissing the tip of his nose in an attempt to cheer him up. 

‘ They’ll forgive you. You couldn’t have done anything too terrible. ’ 

Sebastian consoled. Ciel sighed softly, licking his lips and tasting tears. 

“I’ve never lied to them before. Alois even lied FOR me, to cover up my lie to Lizzie, but I lied to him first, and now they’re both mad at me. I feel, I feel awful,” Ciel admitted softly. Sebastian’s frown was still present, and he stood, carrying the boy with him, as he aimed for the abandoned glass of water on the kitchen counter. He placed the boy on the cool stone, handing it over to him and encouraging him to drink it. Ciel did as silently asked, gulping down a decent sized sip before placing it down next to him. 

‘ Feeling any better? ’

He texted. Ciel nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks,” He spoke softly. Sebastian leaned forward, connecting thier lips in a slow, passionate kiss, and Ciel reciprocated with equal pressure. He wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and smiled into it, happy to have the man there with him, regardless of the face behind the mask. He was happy with ignorant bliss for now, and it was enough to make him feel a little better about the situation. It was only six thirty, and Ciel was getting quite bored in his home alone. 

“Do you, um, do you play video games?” He asked. Sebastian nodded with a soft smile. “What games do you like?” Ciel questioned, hopping down to turn on the TV. 

‘ Anything really. I’m not great at shooting games, but I’m decent enough to play. ’ 

Sebastian typed back. Ciel smiled as he turned on the xbox and the switch, obviously debating which game to play. 

“You have to pick between options. We could play, um, GTA, or Skate, or like, Fortnite? If you want I can turn on my PC and we can build a Minecraft house,” Sebastian perked up when he heard the last option, and Ciel smiled at him. “I think we have a winner,” He teased. 

Ciel led him into his room, and Sebastian nearly froze when he walked in. This was where he first saw the boy, sitting against the side of his bed, naked, of course, and beautiful as always. It was exactly how it looked on camera, and it took him a moment, standing just inside the doorway, before he could even begin to restructure his thoughts. 

“You’re not a vampire, are you? Do I have to invite you in?” The boy teased. Sebastian chuckled softly, shaking his head as he sat in the chair next to the boy. Ciel typed in his password and loaded the game, entering them in a world named ‘BIGB00BZ,’ something the teacher smiled at, before scooting over and letting Sebastian take over. The man took the opportunity to swivel the chair to face him and grab him under the arms, placing the boy in his lap before resting his chin in the flesh of Ciel’s shoulder and beginning to play. He collected wood for a while, enjoying the feeling of the boy on his lap and the mindlessness of the game. 

His character’s hunger level dropped, and after making a crafting table and building a wooden sword, the man searched for an animal to kill. The first thing he saw was a cow, standing in an open field with flowers, and he ran towards it. 

“Hey! A cow!” Ciel spoke excitedly. Sebastian smiled, moving closer and walking around it in circles to show Ciel before whacking it with the sword. 

“What! No!” Ciel yelled as he killed it, collecting the XP and the meat as it dropped. “Why would you do that?!” Ciel cried out. Sebastian gave him a confused look, pointing to the dropping hunger levels an an explantation. 

“So?! What did the cow ever do to you?” Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian chuckled, placing kisses of apology into the boys neck as he arranged the cobblestone to make a furnace. Ciel huffed as the man pleaded with his lips, pressed against the pale skin over his vein. Ciel’s stomach grumbled softly, and Sebastian pulled back to look at him before grabbing his phone. 

‘ Have you eaten? ’

He questioned. Ciel gave him a guilty look before shaking his head. Sebastian sighed, giving him a very teacher-like, disappointed look back, as he began typing again. 

‘ Let me run and go get you something. There’s a Pret’s just down the road. ’

He offered. Ciel gave him a look of apology and Sebastian waited for his response with an unwavering stare. He wouldn’t back down. 

“Can I get a sandwich?” The boy questioned softly. Sebastian nodded. 

‘ What kind? ’

“Salmon and cream cheese, please,” Ciel requested. Sebastian made a grossed out face, scrunching his nose under the fabric, and Ciel pouted lightly. The teacher rolled his eyes, moving to stand as he texted Ciel again. 

‘ I’ll be back in ten, maybe fifteen. Start collecting more coal so we can make torches. ’

He requested. Ciel nodded, a determined look on his face as he turned back to the computer. Sebastian gave him an annoyed look as he texted again. 

‘ Lock the door behind me first, Ciel. ’

The boy read it and hopped up immediately, giving him another guilty look as he led him to the door. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy goodbye before exiting. Ciel moved back to his room and plopped into the warm chair, beginning to make a small dirt house for the night. 

He found himself relaxing while playing, letting the trivial tasks take his mind away from the past twenty-four hours. He ran into a zombie and fought it to death with the stranger’s shitty wooden sword, and made his little dirt house with flowers outside that he’d collected while he was out. He killed a few sheep and a pig, gaining them some food, and placed the furnace and the crafting table inside of the house. 

When his phone buzzed, he expected the man to be the culprit, and the text to be something along the lines of “they’re out of salmon”, as he picked it up. Instead, Alois’ contact was visible. 

‘ Are you alone? ’

Ciel gave a raised brow, confused as to why he would be asking that, before answering. 

‘ Yeah, for now. ’

He answered vaguely.

‘ For now? ’

The blond questioned. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

‘ He’s coming back soon. ’

He answered. 

‘ Who?? ’

‘ You know who, Alois. ’

‘ Where’d he go? ’

Ciel raised a brow again. Why was Alois so curious as to his crush’s whereabouts? What did he care? 

‘ To Pret’s to grab me a sandwich. What’s it to you? ’

‘ Pret’s like… Pret A Manger? ’

Ciel tilted his head at the odd response. Why was Alois acting so strange? Was this how he always was when he was mad?

‘ What other Pret’s is there? What’s with all the questions? ’

‘ Don’t freak out. ’

Ciel’s anxiety spiked as he watched the boy’s typing bubble reappear. 

‘ I went to Pret’s to get you a salmon sandwich to apologize for being such a shitty friend yesterday. Your professor just walked past me with a salmon sandwich. ’

Ciel’s heart stopped. It must have been a coincidence, right? There was no way professor Michaelis was this stranger. Ciel knew his professor probably lived close by, as they were near the college. He must have been getting a late night snack before heading back to grading. Maybe he liked salmon sandwiches. Ciel wouldn’t know. 

‘ Professor Michaelis? ‘

‘ Tall, handsome, long black hair? ’

‘ Yeah that’s him. He’s probably getting a late night snack, Alois. Come by tomorrow instead. ’

Ciel didn’t believe his own words, but he couldn’t think about it right now. His day was too eventful, and he didn’t want to stress himself out any further. 

‘ Look, I know I doubted you yesterday, but you might’ve been right. ’

Alois admitted. Ciel huffed softly, wanting to deny it as much as he could before he had to think about it again. 

‘ Drop it. Seriously, it’s just a coincidence. I’ll see you tomorrow. ’

‘ Whatever you say. I am sorry, by the way. ’

Alois typed back. Ciel frowned. 

‘ It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have lied to you. Lizzie, sure, but not you. I’m sorry. ’

‘ Water under the bridge. I missed you too much anyways. ’

Ciel smiled at the message, happy that him and Alois were going to be alright. 

‘ Let’s hope Lizzie forgives me soon then too. ’

‘ You know she already has. She’s just worried about you. It’s valid. ’

Alois pointed out. Ciel giggled. 

‘ You’re right. I’ll ttyl. ’

‘ I always am. TTYL. ’

Ciel placed his phone back down, desperately trying to distract himself by expanding his dirt house. The man knocked at the door just a moment later, and Ciel rose to open the door and greet him with a soft kiss. The stranger, though Ciel was ninety percent sure he knew who he was by now, kissed back happily, placing the sandwich on the table by the door before wrapping his arms around him. 

Ciel ate his sandwich on Sebastian’s lap as he adjusted the house, changing the floors and walls to wood and adding windows. After another hour of messing around on there, and both the sandwich and another glass of water making into Ciel’s stomach, he let out a small yawn. Sebastian caught it and paused the game, looking down at the boy with a happy gleam in his eyes. 

‘ Tired? ’

He texted. Ciel shrugged, moving off his lap to sit on the bed instead. Sebastian followed, laying down and allowing Ciel to curl into his side. 

“I have a question,” Ciel announced. Sebastian glanced over at him before picking up his phone again. 

‘ What might that be? ’

He asked back. 

“How old are you?” Ciel wondered, his tone lack of any judgement. Sebastian took a short breath before answering honestly. 

‘ 28. ’

Ciel giggled at the response and Sebastian gave him a confused look. 

“You’re old,” He laughed. Sebastian pouted, and Ciel kissed the pout on his lips with a small smile. 

‘ You’re mean. ’

He responded back. Ciel giggled again, and Sebastian took the opportunity to pull the boy in closer, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek with a smile. Ciel feigned being grossed out, wiping his cheek with a half-sour expression, and Sebastian’s mouth dropped open with false hurt. Ciel giggled again, and let out a small, happy shriek when Sebastian’s hands curled around his waist, tugging the boy to his side tighter before turning on his own side and pressing tens more of the wet, loud, kisses he loved giving Ciel, onto his face. Ciel continued to laugh, a happy smile taking over his face, and Sebastian was glad to see the boy was doing better. 

When the kisses and laughter died down, Ciel let out another yawn, and Sebastian took it as his queue to leave. Ciel pouted when he stood, and Sebastian fixed it with another kiss to his lips before standing straight again. 

“Are you leaving?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian nodded, sending the boy a text to say goodbye. 

‘ I’ll see you soon. You have school tomorrow and I have work. Plus, you had a long day, and you need the rest. ’

Sebastian responded. Ciel nodded, leading the man to the door before giving him a warm hug goodbye. Sebastian reciprocated it, inhaling the scent of Ciel’s hair before pulling back with a smile and a kiss. Ciel closed the door once he left, leaning against it with the crown of his head as he took a deep breath. He had to know for sure who he was. He didn’t just want this, as great as it was. He wanted to hang out with him more, talk to him in person, not just over text, and maybe even go on dates with him. He was catching feelings, fast, and if he didn’t stop them, which he had no intention to, it would only stress him out further not knowing who he was. He made a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

It was during lunch the next day, when Ciel and Alois met on the grass outside the D building, that he explained his plan to his friend. They had been sitting on the grass for a while in silence. Alois knew something was up with Ciel. It was obvious by the way he was acting, picking at the grass and staring off into space. Alois rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder, pulling him back to reality with a small smile. 

“Hey,” Alois interrupted his thoughts. Ciel glanced at him with an embarrassed blush. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little out of it today,” He apologized. Alois waved a hand at him, signaling that it was alright, before questioning him. 

“Is this about what happened last night?” Alois asked. Ciel nodded, still plucking at the green strands underneath his fingers. 

“I have an idea, of how to see if it’s really him. I wanna know. I wanna make sure I’m right before I talk to him about any of this,” Ciel admitted. Alois nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich he was eating as he listened. 

“Well, what’s your idea?” He questioned. 

“It involves you,” Ciel started, “I need to find his first name. He put his name in my phone as ’S’, and his name on the cam site was SM91. He’s twenty-eight, so I think that the username is his initials and his birth year,” Ciel explained. 

“So if his first name starts with an S,” Alois trailed off. Ciel nodded. 

“I think that might be enough evidence to convict,” He joked softly. 

“So how do we go about finding his name?” Alois questioned, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“I dunno yet. I’ll think about it,” Ciel dismissed. 

“And if it is him? Then what?” Alois asked softly. Ciel gave a sigh. 

“I dunno. It’s not like I would be disappointed. I’ve had a crush on Mr. Michaelis since the beginning of the semester, hell, since two semesters ago when Lizzie had his class. But if he doesn’t want me to know, or if he has like, a wife or something, I don’t want him to run away. I’m terrified. What if he tells me who he is and then just… leaves?” Ciel sighed, his nerves picking up again. 

“You can’t go your whole life not knowing though. What if you fall in love with him? Then what? If it’s not him, you’ll never know who he was, and if he disappeared…” 

“I’d never be able to find him,” Ciel finished sadly. Alois nodded. “You’re right, we gotta figure out who he is. If he runs away, at least I’ll be able to try and get him back,” Ciel admitted. 

“And what if he is married?” Alois questioned. Ciel shrugged. 

“I dunno. I really don’t know. I couldn’t keep seeing him, I mean, I really like him, Alois. It would break my heart if we kept it up after that,” Ciel admitted. 

“So if he’s married, you end it?” Alois confirmed. Ciel shrugged again. 

“I… I don’t know if I could do that. He makes me happy, and I don’t wanna lose out on that feeling,” Ciel spoke softly. Alois sighed. 

“You know you’re falling in love with him, right?” Alois pointed out. Ciel nodded, a soft blush covering his cheeks as he did. His phone buzzed beside him, and Alois glanced over to see the message from ’S’ and smiled. 

“He’s texting you,” Alois warned. Ciel looked over to his lit up phone with a smile and picked it up to read it. 

‘ How are you feeling today, darling? ’

Ciel blushed the new pet name as he responded. 

‘ Better. Alois and I made up, so now there’s just Lizzie left. How about you babe? ’

Ciel decided on using a pet name back, just like he had accidentally done the first time they had met up. Maybe the man wanted him to call him sweet names too, and that’s why he had tried it again. Ciel felt bad for not responding the last time he’d tried. 

‘ Good, now that I know you’re feeling better. Have you eaten? ’

The man questioned back. Ciel smiled at the cute text, and Alois gave him pointed look as he picked up his own phone. 

‘ I’ll eat tonight when class is over. I DO know how to take care of myself, you know. ’

‘ I would have never guessed. You need more than one meal a day. Stop making me worry about you and be a good boy. ’

Ciel rolled his eyes at the message. 

‘ I’m always a good boy. ’ 

‘ Except when you’re planning to steal tabloids. ’

‘ Except when I’m planning to steal tabloids. ’

Ciel agreed. He giggled at the conversation, his happiness peaking once again now that they were talking. Alois watched his friend as he lit up like a Christmas tree, knowing that the stranger, and probably professor, really did make Ciel happy. 

‘ Are you free to video chat tomorrow night? ’

Sebastian asked. Ciel frowned slightly. 

‘ Actually, it’s my birthday tomorrow, so I’ll probably be out with friends :( … But I’m free the day after. ’ 

He informed.

‘ Why didn’t you tell me earlier? And why the sad face? ’

‘ I don’t really like celebrating my birthday. ’

He admitted, glancing around to his friend who was absorbed into his own phone. He sighed softly before looking down again. 

‘ The day after tomorrow then? ’

The stranger confirmed. 

‘ Can’t wait. ’

It was seven when Sebastian finally left the school that day. He knew he needed to get Ciel something for his birthday, and he had a few ideas. Roses were a definite yes. If he could find a gaming shop somewhere near him, he could probably find something Minecraft related. He had a third gift idea in mind as well, which required going to a sex shop. 

Sebastian made it home with a vase of roses, a cow keychain, and his third gift by nine. He texted the boy a goodnight message with a smile, and Ciel responded immediately with a photo of him laying naked in a bath with a devious smile. Sebastian groaned at the photo, his cock stiffening at record speed. 

‘ Why are you doing this to me? ’

He joked. Ciel send another photo, this one with a hand gripping his hard little cock and his body arranged sitting on his knees, his head thrown back and the resolution slightly blurry around his hand, indicating he was stroking it. Sebastian’s cock was fully hard now, his brain taking those photos to places he could never bring back. He remembered when he sucked Ciel’s cock in the shower, and the noises Ciel had made when he came, thrusting deep into his mouth. 

Sebastian took his own cock out, gripping it in a similar way and taking a photo of it to send back from a POV angle. Ciel moaned when he got the photo, cumming quickly into his hand, thinking back to the last time he came that fast. It must have been years ago. He snapped a photo with his cum-covered fingers entering his mouth, his pink tongue stuck out for the man to see. 

The next thing he received was a video of Sebastian’s cock being stroked to completion, the man letting out a soft growl as he released into his hand, his thumb rubbing over the ridge of his head as he tried to control the spurts. It ended with his cum slowly leaking out of his head and dribbling down his knuckles. 

‘ I miss your cock. ’

Ciel texted back. Sebastian chuckled. 

‘ It misses you too. Get to bed, you need your sleep. Make sure you eat dinner. ’ 

Ciel rolled his eyes at the parent-like text. 

‘ Yes dad. ’

‘ Goodnight, Ciel. ’

‘ Goodnight tease. ’

Ciel woke the next day with a groan, knowing he would be doted over all day by his best friends. There were texts from tons of people: his aunt, Alois, Lizzie with an apology, his mum, his dad, even his old fuck buddy from college had texted him and wished him a happy birthday. Ciel scrolled through them before reaching the ’S’ contact and noticing the little blue bubble that indicated an unread text. 

‘ Happy birthday love. Check your front doorstep. ’

Ciel raised a brow, a happy smile taking over his features as he all but ran to the entrance. On the floor by his door was a vase full of red roses, and two small boxes wrapped in shiny blue paper. He pulled them inside, placing the roses on his coffee table before unwrapping the smaller box. 

He giggled when he found the Minecraft keychain, the little cubic cow growing his smile further. Where did he even find this in such short notice? Next, was the larger box, and Ciel opened it to find some sort of vibrator. 

“Pleasure Spot Vibe” 

It read. Ciel rolled his eyes softly at the terrible name and opened the box. It said he had to download an app to use it, which he thought was strange, but did anyways. He connected the device via bluetooth, and received a code when he did so. 

‘ I’m assuming I should send you the code? ’

He questioned the man. He pulled out the device to inspect it again, eyeing the curve that would certainly be pressing against his prostate. His phone buzzed. 

‘ Smart boy. ’

‘ 48736550917432 ’

He sent back. 

‘ Good. Put it in. ’

The man ordered. Ciel moved back towards his bedroom, grabbing his bottle of lube and lathering the toy in it before lifting his legs and sliding it in. He was right about it brushing his prostate. 

‘ It’s in. ’

He texted back once his hands were washed. He didn’t receive an immediate response, so instead of double texting he got dressed, packed up his bag, and left for school. As he walked, the toy bumped into his sweet spot, which nearly made him fall twice. His cock was already rock hard, and he wasn’t quite sure if he’d be able to make it the whole day. He arrived in his first class and sat with a soft moan as it pressed into him harder. 

‘ Good boy. ’

The first class went by with ease once he was able to sit still, and his second class went by much the same. At lunch, he met with Alois on the grass, and just as he was about to take a bite of his lunch, the damn thing started vibrating. Ciel nearly flung his sandwich across the lawn in surprise, and bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan as it vibrated against and inside him. 

“You good?” Alois questioned, his brow raised as he watched his friend turn beet red. 

“Yeah, I just, uh, I bit my tongue,” Ciel tried to cover. He was a terrible liar, he knew that, but Alois just shrugged and kept on eating, so Ciel assumed he had ignored the blatant cover up and moved on. He tried to do the same, but just as he began chewing the bite he was finally able to take, the vibrations increased. He swallowed the half-chewed food and put down his sandwich to text the man. 

‘ What the fuck. ’

The typing icon popped up for a moment before disappearing again. Ciel was half livid and halfway to cumming when it stopped. He let out a sigh, able to take another bite of food before it started up again, twice as strong as it was originally. 

“Ah!” He cried out, and Alois whipped over to look at him with concern. 

“What is up with you?” He questioned. A shiver ran down Ciel’s spine as his cock throbbed, his orgasm approaching faster than he could control. 

“I just bit my tongue again,” He whispered. His blush, much like his impending release, was also uncontrollable, and he bit his lip until blood came to the surface. 

“Oh my God. He didn’t…” Alois trailed off, eyeing the boy’s crotch before meeting his eyes again. Ciel’s increased blushing was enough of an answer for the blond. Alois broke out in a loud laugh, doubling over with his hands around his middle as he reveled in the boy’s misery. 

“Shut up,” Ciel spoke back, clutching the grass in his hands as he tried to hold back. Suddenly, the vibrations stopped, and he was able to take a deep breath before the embarrassment fully seeped in. 

“Birthday present?” Alois smirked. Ciel huffed, wiping the small beads of sweat from his forehead as he nodded. 

“He also got me roses, and a keychain,” Ciel defended. Alois giggled. 

“Good luck with that in Mr. Hawthorne’s class,” Alois warned. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath and let out a small whine. 

“Fuck, I’m screwed,” 

The next class was torture for Ciel. The vibrator inside him switched between on and off probably thirty times, bringing Ciel to the edge over and over again before taking it away. His lips were bitten and bleeding in a few spots, his cock leaking and aching with the need to release by the end of the next hour. He’d texted the man a few times when he got too close, warning him that he’d be pissed if he came in front of a group of other kids, but he never responded, and Ciel grew angrier and more frustrated with both the pent up need to cum and the blatant ignoring. 

He was almost limping when he entered professor Michaelis’ class, his cock pressed tight against his shorts, (thankfully hidden by the long jumper he was wearing,) and his ass exhausted from squeezing around the intrusion all day. The first ten minutes of class went by smoothly, or at least, semi-smoothly. The sound of the professor’s voice certainly wasn’t helping him hold back. 

Suddenly, the vibrations started up again, and Ciel watched as the hand in the professor’s pocket twitched as it began. He was too blissed out to think about it, the long day of holding back and being tortured taking its toll on him. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, squeezing his palms until he felt the nails dig in hard enough to feel pain, a method he had been using to distract himself. It stopped, and he let out a long breath. 

When it started again, there hadn’t been enough time between the last wave and this one, and before he could even comprehend what was happening he was out of his seat, running out of the class and towards the men’s room before slamming the stall door shut, unzipping his pants, and grasping his cock as he came into his hand. Ciel leaned his head against the divider, feeling his knees nearly buckle below him as he stifled his cries with his other hand. His breathing was harsh and deep, a small cry making its way from his lips as he finally got the release he was chasing all day. 

Once he’d calmed enough to wipe the cum from his hands, and the vibrations had stopped, he realized he’d have to go back into class after his sudden outburst, and groaned at the embarrassment of the whole situation. Mr. Michaelis’ hand had definitely moved in his pocket when it started, Ciel was sure of it, but maybe he was just fidgeting. He had to come up with his plan fast if he was going to find the truth. 

Ciel took the vibrator out the moment he got home, placing it on his bathroom counter and slouching to the floor. He didn’t feel like going out, but he knew Alois and Lizzie would be upset if he ignored them and chose to stay in. They managed to compromise and ate take out in his living room, talking and apologizing all over again as they ate. 

They left around ten thirty, and Ciel collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. It was the longest birthday of his life. He cock still ached and his brain was muddled and over-compensating for the harsh week. He sent the man a quick text goodnight before passing out, thanking him for all the presents and scolding him for his antics at the same time. Sebastian sent a smiley face back. 

Ciel wanted to meet up with the man again over the weekend, and Sebastian agreed, missing the boy just as much as Ciel missed him. They planned for Saturday night, like the last time, but instead of heading to a hotel they agreed on meeting at Ciel’s flat. The boy knew he had three day’s to figure out the guy’s name. 

He explained the plan to Alois thoroughly on Thursday morning before his first class. Alois was to go to Mr. Faustus’ room, his accounting teacher, with his excuse, and hope for the best. Ciel planned to wait in the hall and stay on the lookout for Mr. Michaelis. Honestly, it was half assed, but Ciel was running out of time and options. 

At three thirty on Thursday afternoon Alois entered the man’s room, a fake smile painted on his face as he walked up to the teacher packing his things. He cleared his throat, making his presence known, and Claud looked up to find the cute blond boy waiting, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Hello Alois. What can I do for you?” He questioned, setting his bag back down on the desk as he watched the boy. 

“Um, I need to take an English class next semester and I’m looking for a teacher my friend had a year ago. She said he was really good, but the only info she had was that his first name starts with an ’S’, and she doesn’t remember his last name,” Alois lied smoothly. Claud raised a brow, thinking for a moment, before responding. 

“It could be Sebastian, Mr. Michaelis is an English teacher,” Claud admitted. Alois’ smile widened as he nodded. 

“That’s probably it. Thank you, professor,” he thanked. Claud smiled back at him. 

“No worries. Have a good weekend,” He bid, watching as the boy waved and walked away. 

Outside, Ciel stood in the hallway, his leg bouncing nervously as he waited for his friend to return. Alois reappeared a minute or so later with a smile plastered on his lips, and Ciel looked to him with hopeful eyes. 

“Well?” He questioned, no longer able to take the suspense. 

“Don’t freak out,” Alois spoke calmly. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you say that? I always freak out when you say that,” The boy pointed out. Alois giggled before leaning in close, dropping his voice to a whisper, and explaining. 

“Sebastian Michaelis is the name of your English teacher.” He spoke. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, pulling back to look Alois in the eyes. 

“Really?” He questioned in disbelief. Alois nodded. 

“Yep. I think you’ve got your guy, Ciel,” He confirmed. 

Ciel let out a long nervous breath. Now it was up to him, whether or not he planned to disclose the information. If he told Sebastian and he ran away, Ciel was fucked. He was falling in love, there was no doubt about it in his mind, but if the man freaked out and ran away, his heart would be broken for years. His life would go back to its monotonous rhythm, and he would lose the only thing that had made him truly smile in years. If he didn’t freak out, however, and they ended up happy together, it would make it worth the risk. 

He was at a crossroads, and remained at that point all the way up to Saturday night when a knock sounded at his door. Ciel sighed, pushing down his conflicted thoughts and smiling as he let the man inside. Sebastian dipped down to kiss the boy on the lips, and Ciel responded with a new found passion and desperation. He knew that if he told the masked man what he was thinking about, there was a chance he would never see him again. And what if he was wrong? What if it was just one big coincidence, and he was back to square one? 

“Hi,” Ciel whispered. The man responded with a kiss to his nose and Ciel let out a small giggle. He did miss him, more than he wanted to admit, and Sebastian made a small noise of surprise when the boy jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around his middle and attacking the bottom of his neck. Ciel bit softly at the skin, earning him a squeeze on his behind, and he moaned out when the hand slipped into his pajama pants. 

“I can’t believe you did that to me. I was in class. I had to run to the bathroom before I came in my pants,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian chuckled lowly, bringing the boy into his bedroom and tossing him down on the bed before coving his body with his own. Ciel watched as their lips connected again, the man settling between his legs and leaning over him as their limbs tangled again. One by one, their clothing was shed, until the lube sitting on his bedside table was coating Sebastian’s fingers and he had two deep inside the boy. 

Ciel cried out when they found his prostate, rubbing circles and patterns into it before applying pressure in waves. Both of their cocks were rock hard and leaking precum. Sebastian scissored his fingers to stretch Ciel, and Ciel enjoyed it with every cell in his body, pushing back his feelings as he let the pleasure take over. Sebastian gave him another kiss before lubing up his member and sliding it inside carefully. Ciel’s arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer and deeper, and Sebastian responded with a particularly harsh thrust that had Ciel pushing back against him. 

Sebastian flipped them, letting the boy sit up on his cock as his head fell back into the pillows, and Ciel poured his heart and soul into bouncing on the member, letting it slide in and out him at a pace that suited them both best. Sebastian gripped his hips, holding him down at he thrusted up into the boy’s sweet spot, and Ciel cried out, letting his hands dig crescent moons into the flesh of his thighs. 

“Fuck,” The boy cried when the pace increased. Sebastian moaned, deep and louder than the boy had heard it before. He felt himself nearing the edge he’d been waiting for all day. 

When Sebastian grew close, he let out a soft moan to let Ciel know it wouldn’t be much longer. Ciel’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping as he moved back and forth on the muscle. Sebastian stopped him by fucked into his hole from below, sweat forming on his chest as he came closer and closer to the edge. As Sebastian released deep inside the boy, stilling him on his cock, Ciel came as well, spurting his seed onto the man’s chest and mask. 

Sebastian reached up, feeling the cum seep into the fabric, and chuckled as he swiped it off, licking his finger afterwards to taste Ciel’s essence. Ciel’s shrinking cock twitched at the sight. The two collapsed in a heap onto the sheets, relishing in the heat and softness of each other’s skin. Ciel hummed softly when Sebastian’s hand trailed down his spine, pushing himself further into the chiseled chest as he relaxed.

It didn’t last long. Ciel’s mood dropped again the moment he looked into the man’s eyes. He wanted to say it; wanted to tell the man about his findings so damn bad he could barely hold in. Ciel hated lying. Ciel hated secrets. The thought of him losing him forever, however, stopped him from saying anything. 

At this point, he was falling love with a stranger, and it was a terrifying thought. If one day, the man never texted him back, never talked to him again, it would all be gone. If he said something, and the man freaked out and left, it would all be gone. The idea of telling him seemed to conjure more negative outcomes than positive. Ciel was stuck, just as he had been since Thursday. 

He pushed himself off Sebastian’s chest and took a deep breath, standing and grabbing his sweater before walking towards the doorway and pausing. 

“Do you want any water?” He questioned. Sebastian shook his head, a little confused with the boy’s actions. Ciel never got up quickly after this sort of thing. They were practically attached at the hip, and he hadn’t heard the boy sound so dejected before. Had he gone too hard and hurt him? Was Ciel starting to lose whatever spark he felt with him? 

Sebastian followed him out of the room, stopping Ciel with a hand on his wrist before he reached the kitchen, and turning him in his arms. Ciel looked up, his eyes swimming in a world of pain and sadness, and Sebastian held back a gasp. His eyes filled with tears the longer he stared, and Sebastian held his chin in a firm grip when he tried to turn away. He brushed his thumb under his eye to catch the first falling tear, and tried to lead the boy to the couch to talk. Ciel shook his head against the action with a trembling bottom lip. 

‘ What’s wrong? ’ He mouthed, his eyebrows knitting in concern as he watched the boy slowly fall apart. Ciel shook his head again, not wanting to talk, but Sebastian gripped his face in his hands, worried he had hurt the boy somehow, and stared until he opened his mouth again. 

“I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian shook his head, brushing hair back from the boy’s forehead with a finger from his right hand as he waited for him to continue. Ciel took a shaky breath, another tear falling onto Sebastian’s hand that continued to hold him. Ciel’s mind was in a whirl of conflict. 

He couldn’t believe that he was really considering telling him, accusing him of something most certainly illegal; but he also couldn’t believe it had even gotten to this point. How could he fall in love with someone he didn’t even really know? How could he be so stupid as to get himself into this situation. Was it even his fault? 

“I can’t have you mad at me,” He repeated softly. Sebastian, again, shook his head, encouraging the boy to speak. Had he hooked up with someone else? Had Ciel done something to upset him? Was he saying goodbye? The teacher’s heart was racing, but he swallowed it down and focused on comforting the crying boy. At this point, he was fully aware of the magnitude of his feelings for Ciel. 

“I think I know who you are,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian’s world stopped around him, his heart hammering in his chest and a wave of regret falling over every nerve in his body. He didn’t know why, exactly, he was so afraid. Ciel didn’t sound like he was rejecting him, but when they spoke, if they really spoke together, or when he found out more about Sebastian’s life, he could leave just like his ex did. His breathing shallowed and he dropped his hands from the boy, taking a step back without breaking eye contact. Ciel’s heart broke. This is what he had been fearing the whole time. 

“Please don’t leave,” Ciel begged, more tears falling now as Sebastian continued to back away towards the exit. He turned on his heel and headed straight for the outside, ready to leave Ciel there to avoid the possibility of the boy leaving him instead. Ciel let out a choked sob that echoed off the walls as he neared the door. 

“Please!” He begged, falling to his knees in the middle of his living room as he watched the man take slow steps away from him. 

“Please don’t go! I’m sorry! I didn’t want to ruin this, but I can’t keep going on without knowing who you are! I’m terrified that one day you’re gonna go forever, and I’m never gonna be able to… I-I’m never gonna see you again. I can’t do that, I can’t keep that up anymore, it’s ruining my life. Every second I feel happy with you I wonder when it’s gonna be ripped away,” Ciel explained through his cries, watching the man as he paused with his fingers on the handle. When Sebastian pulled the lever down, Ciel wanted nothing more than to die in that moment. Without thinking further, he opened his mouth, and his heart took over as he spoke. 

“I’m falling in love with you!” He screamed as the door cracked open. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to look at the boy, crumped in a heap on the floor with his head in his hands. Sebastian watched with pain radiating throughout his chest as the boy sobbed, small pleas and begs falling from his lips between cries. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, speaking for the second time in his presence. 

“You heard me! I know you fucking heard me! I’m falling in love with you and I’m not even entirely sure who the fuck you are! So either take off your mask, or get the fuck out of my house before I lose my shit!” Ciel outright screamed. Sebastian stayed, paused in the doorway with his mouth dropped open. 

“Do you mean it?” He questioned, taking a step forward as the boy looked up at him. Ciel looked like the perfect picture of misery. 

“Of course I fucking mean it!” He yelled back, his volume outweighing Sebastian’s ten fold. Sebastian walked towards the boy carefully, kneeling before him on the rug as he attempted to reach out to the boy. 

“No!” Ciel cried, batting his hand away as harsh cries came from his throat. “No! Either take it off, or get out. You’re my professor, aren’t you? You’re Sebastian,” He cried. The man in the mask paused before nodding slowly. Ciel let out another cry, louder now, and reached up towards his mask. 

“Ciel,” The man warned, but Ciel didn’t listen, and tugged it up and off the head of the man he’d fallen for. Ciel gasped softly, his eyes growing wide as he realized who it was.

“I was right,” He spoke, the mask suspended in his hand and his voice much softer now. Sebastian nodded again, his face bare to the boy as he watched with curious eyes. Was Ciel going to leave him? Was he planning on blocking his number and dropping his class? 

“Did you mean it?” He repeated, moving to cup the boy’s face in his hands again. Ciel accepted it this time, letting tears fall freely as he gasped for air. 

“Yes!” He cried. Sebastian took a sharp inhale before connecting their lips together. There was no fabric brushing against Ciel’s skin, just the smooth skin of his face, the soft bumping of their noses as they melted into each other, all facades dropped and abandoned. Sebastian pulled back and brushed tears away from his eyes softly as he smiled. 

“I am too. Please, don’t leave me,” Sebastian spoke, repeating Ciel’s earlier words as he leaned in closer. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel whispered, leaning in as well and scooting forward so their legs could touch. 

“Ciel,” He whispered back. Ciel smiled, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s again before pulling back with tears ceased. 

“I really, really, fucking like you,” The boy admitted. Sebastian’s heart soured with the admission. 

“I really like you too,” He repeated, pressing a kiss to Ciel’s nose. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you try to leave?” He questioned, sounding hurt all over again, and Sebastian sighed softly as he brushed hair behind the boy’s ears. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t want me anymore,” He admitted. Ciel laughed, outright laughed, and looked at him like he was insane. 

“You’re so fucking stupid,” He giggled. Sebastian found himself laughing back, just slightly, as he pulled Ciel into his lap. 

“I know,” He admitted as he rubbed over Ciel’s soft cheeks. Ciel’s arms came up to wrap around his neck with a small smile. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been fucking my professor this entire time,” He admitted, tugging softly on the strands at the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I can’t believe my professor is a dentist-office magazine thief,” He joked as he sniffled. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I can’t believe you’re so okay with this,” Sebastian spoke back. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since Lizzie took your class last year,” He admitted. Sebastian raised a brow, continuing to run his finger’s through Ciel’s hair as he looked at him in question. 

“How did you…” He trailed off with a confused expression. 

“I snuck in once when my class got cancelled. Back row, black hoodie,” Ciel admitted softly. Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to his nose with a smile. 

“My little detective,” He cooed. Ciel scoffed. 

“My big thief,” Ciel shot back. Sebastian gave him a toothy grin. 

“How did you figure it out?” He questioned. Ciel sighed. 

“Well, my first clue was that your mannerisms were the same. When I went to class after we met up for the first time, your eyes and your smile, the similarities were uncanny. Then when you told me where your dentist was, it was close to campus, and then when you came over that day, Alois saw you at Pret’s getting my sandwich. I knew you’re username was SM91, and you were born in ’91, so I assumed SM were your initials. And then we made up a little lie for professor Faustus to figure out what your first name was. After that it all just, fell into place,” He explained. Sebastian smiled. 

“And you still like me?” He questioned. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I still like you, what kind of fucking question is that?” Ciel asked rhetorically. 

“A valid one. I’m older than you, by a lot, and I’m your teacher,” Sebastian pointed out. Ciel responded by attaching their lips together quickly. 

“I don’t care,” He whispered against the plush pillows, and Sebastian smiled before pressing them together again. 

“I had a crush on you from the moment I first saw you. When I found your live-streams I was shocked. I had to get your attention, even if you didn’t know who I was. And I was in way over my head when I agreed to meet with you, but I did in anyways,” He admitted. Ciel giggled. 

“Best day of my life,” He gave. Sebastian smiled a cheeky smile and winked at the boy. 

“Best sex of my life,” 

“Ditto,” 

The two spent the night cuddling on the couch, sharing kisses and laughs as they watched shitty Hallmark movies on cable. Sebastian made them both hot cocoa, and Ciel drank his with superhuman speed before asking for more. 

“You really are a sugar addict, aren’t you?” Sebastian asked. Ciel giggled as he nodded, extending the empty cup out to the older man. Sebastian rolled his eyes, taking it from his grip before heading back to the kitchen. 

“Extra whipped cream please!” Ciel called. Sebastian chuckled softly as he warmed the milk in the microwave. 

When one AM rolled around, the two were thoroughly exhausted, and Ciel offered for Sebastian to stay the night. The teacher happily agreed, and they stripped to lay underneath the covers together, cuddling into each other’s heat as their eyes closed. 

Sebastian woke before Ciel with a smile, and after twenty minutes of solid patience, he woke the sleeping boy with kisses plastered on to his face. Ciel groaned as he woke, rolling into the man’s chest in attempt to stop the assault. Sebastian decided a less violent way of waking him, rubbing his hands smoothly over his skin and playing with his hair, was preferred. Ciel called Alois as soon as he was fully awake, explaining how everything had gone down, and that their assumptions had, in fact, been correct. 

On Christmas, the two of them cuddled in matching footsie pajamas that Ciel had bought them, and on New Years, right before the clock hit midnight, they solidified their relationship with a series of cheesy questions, and a few magazine jokes. 

THE END


End file.
